Moments of Love
by ftb-churro
Summary: Moments... no matter what, they are unchangeable... even the smallest ones... they're special... Still, one feeling is expressed throughout and that is... Updated chapter for Challenge: 7 days for a birthday - IR FC @ BA!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I wrote Ichiruki Fics… So here I am again to present to you different stories, different themes… This was for Ichigo's Birthday (Challenge for a day contest) at Bleach Asylum… ****Please review!**** I guess the reason that I haven't written one was because of the unsuccessful results from the last Ichiruki Fic that I did last time…So please, in a way I could say that I improved so please review… Anyway, all of these are dedicated to **_**Blueteam101**_** (hellokitty at BA) for everything…yay! Enjoy!!! ^_^**

**Moments of Love**

"**Purr"**

Rukia saw a bunch of kittens behind the window of a pet shop…

She continued walking saying, "They're cute. They remind me of someone I know."

"Hmm. And who would that be, huh?" Ichigo glared at her like she knows whom it is and covered his ears.

She shrugged his glare and looked at his current stance. "What are you doing?"

"The bells are annoying. Why should you put those on a kitten? Dammit!" He covered his ears in much force and walked past her just to get away from the noise caused by the feline creatures.

"They are not! I think that those bells reassures the owner on their whereabouts and be disciplined."

"Why do you sound so intelligent lately?" he asked Rukia curiously.

"Shut up. Like I said, it reminds me of someone." She started strolling, few steps behind him.

"Whatever, _bitch_."

That night…

Ichigo was reading a magazine when out of nowhere, Rukia suddenly wore a choker bell around his neck.

"What are you doing, idiot?!"

"Hold still!"

"Take it off! Why you –"

Rukia finally clasped the choker when Ichigo turned himself around for restrain and made her land on his bed. He was on top of her and the only sounds that he could hear were her pants and the ringing of the bell from the choker she had been forced to wear on him.

"See? You stopped. You're being obedient already." She wheezed.

He smirked at her, "Hn. That's not the cause. I can be a kitten that you want without it."

"Really… Why don't you _purr_ right now?"

"Alright, I will."

Ichigo and Rukia played with each other like kittens playing with their yarns.

**Blissful**

Kurosaki Isshin did a surprise attack on Ichigo, "Happy Birthday Ichigoooo!!!"  
He dodged it as usual and punched him, straight to the face for a feedback to his attack.

"Teme," was what he just said.

"As expected of you, my son! Time had passed so quickly. Masaki would be so proud!"

He's doing his 'smoochiness' over to himself when Ichigo punched him again. "What the hell are you doing, old man?!"

Isshin set his puppy eyes and looked at him, "You're mean! When your sisters greeted you before, you didn't do anything…"

"Of course, I would do nothing! They're not kicking or punching me like you do!"

Ichigo stared at him like a monster ready to eat anyone in his way. Then, Isshin started to get serious as he spoke in monotone and not the jolly one, "Any plans? Perhaps… a date?"

"Shut up!!!" Ichigo kicked Isshin painfully and he cried, "Ouch that hurt!" Blood was oozing out from his nose but he didn't care.

Soon, the door opened, "Ah! Rukia-chan!"

Rukia was astounded that it's like he didn't have an injury after all the commotion. She looked at both of them and told directly, "Kurosaki-san, let ME take Ichigo on a date."

Isshin rejoiced.  
Ichigo grinned at her but still was miffed about his father.

**Amid**

"Rukia, what the heck is this?"

An angry vein appeared on her head, "It's a chappy sand-sculpture, idiot!"

"Not that, this." Ichigo pointed the one beside it.

"It's Nii-sama's! Don't interfere!' Rukia growled.

"It can't be helped," He squatted down and made a fox between them.

"Mine's better."

**Inebriated**

As Ichigo surfs the net, "Yo, check out Bleach Asylum website."

"What about it?"

"They're celebrating our tandem."  
_Our Relationship, really…_

"Hmm, then we should commemorate too!"

Rukia brought a bottle of champagne, poured it to each of the glass and offered one to Ichigo. "Kampai!"

_Why should I drink this?_

"Is there something of a matter?" Rukia raised her left eyebrow in question.

"Nothing." Although he shouldn't be drinking this, he watched his drink swirl with the action he's doing on the glass. After a few moments, he drank it anyway.

She chuckled, "You know, I never thought that we could have something like this. The celebration on our daily work as shinigamis, that is. Well, of course, you as substitute shinigami."

_Have you even seen their discussions_, he thought; he didn't want that to be his reply.  
Nevertheless, he opened his mouth, as a result of drinking that champagne.

"What do you mean?" she moved, and went towards to his computer. After some clicks, she saw all of the contents of the site. "Oh my –"

Ichigo wobbily moved beside her; he was a little dizzy from the drink. "I t –ol – d you…"

"I should've offered you champagne. Idiot! Don't drink anymore!" To think that he would be drunk in a short amount of time, Rukia should've brought those.

Ichigo continued moving, intending to be caught under those soft and smooth milky-white arms. She pushed him but he was too heavy and could pass out anytime as well. He had successfully done his plan. They both landed on the floor and stayed for a few minutes before she had the strength to bring him to his bed. All it took was a couple of glasses of champagne.

**Aggravation**

Kuchiki Byakuya continuously drank his tea, "Kurosaki Ichigo, why are you here?"

"Rukia invited me to come here to taste her homemade goods for a celebration."

"As you know…I…" Byakuya was interrupted upon Rukia's arrival.

Ichigo sniffed, "You really made these?"

"Quiet down. Nii-sama is with us." Rukia glowered and offered the plate in front of them. Ichigo picked the delicacies first; but his hand was slapped by Rukia.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She gazed afterwards to his brother prettily, "Here you go, brother."

_Ichigo really didn't mind, he was invited here and he's hungry. Really hungry. Rukia dragged him here so he deserved to taste those first!_

He forced to bring his hand to get the food from the plate. He tried to get one more and put in his mouth as Rukia's hands restrained him to do so.

"You can't do that! Nii-sama goes first!"

"What?! I accepted your favor unwillingly; pay me back by eating first, even if this was for your party!"

Later, when they had finally settled down…

"I'm full! Rukia, they're alright for the Kuchiki's party!"

Rukia just pouted at him and glanced at her annoyed brother.

_I was supposed to taste those,_ Byakuya thought with disturbance.

**Treatise**

Ichigo sat quietly on his seat, thinking deeply about something.

Ever since I met you, I guess that's what you called IT. Dammit. I can't find the right words…

"Ichigo, I can't explain 'destiny', how am I suppose to do this essay? Can I just copy yours?"

Ichigo shouted as he covered his paper, "Of course not, do it yourself!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Moments of Love**

**La Destinée**

Rukia dons a dark-blue kimono with higanbana flowers printed on it while Ichigo also wore the same color but a plain one.  
"What kind of festival is this?" She asked just like a new kid in town.

"This is the Obon Festival. It is a Buddhist event and is the period of praying for the repose of the souls of one's ancestors. Japanese people are very fond of this tradition."

"Oh," She looked down. "It's the same as your–"

"Yeah," he answered with a grimace and scratched his head. "My Birthday. Dad thought to let the celebration be quite different this time."

"I think this is better. No doubt you're family is very interesting!"

"Shut up." Ichigo scolded her so softly so as not make such a ruckus.

"Sheesh," Rukia sighed and did what she needed to do. "Come on," she grabbed his hand and dragged him along to the center part of the place. "You should at least enjoy, okay?!"  
"What –! Oi, Rukia! What the –?"

They both lined up – Rukia still holding his hand – with the others in a circle around a high wooden scaffold called the Yagusa. They danced around it, moving towards to it and then backwards. Afterwards, they ate sushi with his dad, Isshin and his sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

As they're finished, Ichigo noticed that the midget was not with them. "Ichigo, if you need to look, you can always leave." His dad told him with no hesitation, merely hiding a smile about to form on his face. He looked at his sisters and they seemed to agree with the old man. Ichigo didn't say a word and started looking for her. The background music somehow read his mind in a familiar way…

_Fairy tale was gone, my memories run away,  
I won't touch them…I'll just see them off…  
I said regret mind, I drown in my nostalgia…  
If they melt it'll be fine…it'll probably be fine…  
Such a sorrowful liar…_

_On the day a flightless bird sings for freedom…  
Let's go look for your figure  
that isn't here right now, let's search until the distant future.  
Jump to your heart_

_The glittering dream I chase within this time is  
a future where both you and I are together,  
I'm sure it'll come true.  
My heart dances proudly and strongly,  
time is waiting for us, it's calling for us,  
"I want to see you now"  
Blue Sky, True Sky  
Blue Sky that has no need for tears._

_Silent days had you, if you lose someone you'll understand.  
In time, there will still be love.  
I can't call your name, "It won't reach you" I grieved…  
Rather than giving up…I'll feel the  
flier of the sky's height._

_Our wings haven't disappeared, try closing your eyes,  
With the hot feelings that seem  
to lead me towards you, I  
Take off! Myself_

_The person I search for, even if I'm separated from her,  
the awaiting magnetic fore that pulls me in is  
destiny!  
The wings I spread more and more  
try to look for you, they want to catch you and  
embrace everything.  
Birds eye, birds eye…Hi sky!_

_True Sky!_

_The glittering dream I chase within this time is  
a future where both you and I are together,  
I'm sure it'll come true.  
My heart dances proudly and strongly,  
time is waiting for us, it's calling for us,  
"I want to see you now"  
Blue Sky, True Sky  
Blue Sky that has no need for tears._

"Rukia!!!"  
_  
Damn it, I can't find her. I've looked everywhere. Where could she be? You're always leaving, why can't you stay in one place?! Fool!_

"Oi, Ichigo!" He suddenly became attentive despite being tired after all the running. He growled and came to the destination of her loud voice. She was beside a river, preparing for the next event to be done.

At last, he arrived beside her, panting really hard, "Shit Rukia! Why did you do that? Leaving without my permission?" She turned and looked his orange hair, "What?! I don't need you looking out for me! Besides, you should know where I would be since I'm always telling you about the river earlier! It's your fault that you didn't listen, as expected from you!"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows even more, "What did you say? And you're saying it's my fault?!" He was about to scream from whatever he's feeling but he just let out a long breath, "You know what, never mind. Do you have them?"

Rukia looked at him with disbelief but ignored it anyway, "Right, uhm… here. What they're for?"

"These are Toro Nagashi. It is a custom during the festival. People send off ancestor's spirits with a paper lantern, lit by a candle inside and floated down a river to the ocean," he answered while preparing the said items. Rukia continuously watched him as he organized everything.

Ichigo and Rukia was on the right side of the river, each carrying their lanterns, while his family went to the other side making sure that they're alone. Ichigo even had the nerve to yell at them as they left him with her there. He didn't seem to care with the other people around him. Rukia, on the other hand, simply ignored it, barely knowing the reason behind it.

As their candles inside the lanterns were lit, they placed it at the water's surface and watched it float further.  
"Is it alright that I'm here?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at her confusingly.

Her eyes were in deep agony, "I mean, I don't even know if I have ancestors or any such things. I'm not even from this world –"

"Stop that."

Rukia finally stared at him – this time, she was the one who's confused.

"You shouldn't say that, Hell, I don't even know my ancestor but if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here. You lived here once, didn't you? And now, you're here again in this world as a human, at least. Just be thankful and enjoy the whole thing for awhile."

_Ichigo, behind those words, remembered the moment Rukia left and had gone to Soul Society. His mind had lost the capacity to think. She was fading away into thin air. However, he believes that she had a place here. She was here. That's all that mattered to him. That's why she wanted her back so badly._

"Ah, thank you..." Rukia curled her lips into a sincere smile.

"Tch."

As they walked by the river, they had still managed to see their own lanterns. There was an orange mark on Ichigo's while Rukia had a chappy drawing on it.

"Hmm, they didn't separate," Rukia observed seriously.  
"That's quite odd, I know that I floated it a couple of minutes after you…"

Ichigo replied softly, "Maybe they won't."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, another thing…" She grabbed a piece of paper and formed a boat with it, then gave one piece of a card to Ichigo. "Here, write your wish or something on it."

He growled. "Why's that?"

"It's your birthday right? Just do it, would you?"

He followed after she said it without complaints. Then, he placed the card to the paper boat and Rukia placed a candle on it firmly so as not to lose balance and lit it. She took a deep breath and said, "Happy Birthday…"

She looked at opposite direction from him and continued, "I know that this isn't an ideal gift but you, letting me participate the Obon festival screwed my original birthday plans; don't ask! Anyway, to put the final touches of my gift to you, please do the honors on letting the boat float on the river with the other lanterns."

_That was surprising… nevertheless_, He thought.  
"You don't beat around the bush, do you? You could've also said it to me straight and not a long speech like that..." Ichigo smiled widely as he took the "gift" and let it float, joining the other lights heading to the ocean. But his expression faded and was transformed into an ache as Rukia punched him on the side.  
"Even so, it doesn't really matter. The fact that you are here already is enough. And also, it's not what I expected of you to give to me." He grinned at her.

"What do you mean? What do you want?" She was in a defense position but still rather bewildered.

"This," without further ado, she grabbed her lithe body, placed his hands on her soft cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

Rukia was in a state of shock but did not backed out somehow. They continued kissing each other like there's no tomorrow or the tiny detail that his family could actually be waiting somewhere right now or wondering about their actions. No one cares. Each of them loved every minute, every second, that they kissed each other tenderly, passionately and lovingly, especially Ichigo.

**It was the birthday gift ever.**


	3. Just Dance

**A third chapter to end the story, at least…^_^; I never thought that this would come up on my mind so I decided to write it and I enjoyed it very much! This was inspired by the series Soul Eater and so if this seems like a certain scene in the series, then you might have an idea of the story already…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach – whatever would be related to it. *sighs***

**-------------**

Just Dance

Ichigo was in the midst of fighting a menos Grande; there was a Gillian beside it, so that's two. "Damn it…"His face is covered with blood and he barely can move a muscle from injury and exhaustion. An evil laugh came from the back of his mind, "I can make you stronger just like always; all you need to do is switch places with me.

Ichigo knew that voice, a voice that is full of thirst for blood. "Get out of my mind, _teme…" _Suddenly, Hollow Ichigo's strong reiatsu overpowered him for the first time and was dragged to their – or his – inner world. What changed though was that there was an old player playing a mellow music and the atmosphere was a bit dark.

Meanwhile, Rukia had managed to defeat the Gillian to aid ichigo with his battle against the enormous creature. She broke her zanpakuto in purpose when it fired a cero, then used her third dance to give it a final blow in one powerful attack. She rushed to his orange-haired _nakama_ to see why he froze like a statue when he was in front of the enemy. _Thank Goodness, it didn't take him on even if he was so open, _she thought while she went to him. "Ichigo! What is the matter with – " She gasped when Ichigo's amber eyes then had now lost its luster and it appeared blank. She could then see an unusual, overpowering reiatsu that it's unlikely to be his. Then to her surprise, the said force swallowed her and she stayed still beside him, with blue but lifeless eyes.

"Why did you bring me here? I told you that I don't need you; I can fend them off!" Ichigo was in a fighting stance facing his alter ego, his hollow.

"Ha ha ha! You can't even defeat them all because of the hindrance occurring right there! " He said this boastfully, pointing his sword on his chest.

Ichigo held the tip of the weapon – that's the same as his but it's white – and swayed it away from him. "Don't you dare point this at me! I swear that I'll tear you down, bitch!"

"Let's see if that will come, but first let me introduce to you a wonderful guest."

"A guest?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be fun. Come on here, Rukia." Rukia entered behind him and Ichigo's eyes bulged. She was wearing a formal dress; long white sleeves with a v-shaped neckline seeing a small cleavage. It goes down just below her knees with a pair of black stilettos. Afterwards, he was wearing a formal suit –a black one– as well.

"What the – "

His hollow sat back in a chair that just appeared beside the player, who was also wearing a formal suit, only it's white. "Come on, you should loosen up a little and I maybe it would be better to bring Rukia here; besides, she's the reason why we're all in here." Ichigo was quite shocked about it but his feet had a mind on its own as he approached her.

"Yo."

"Ichigo, is this your inner world?" Rukia finally spoke after her silence during their fearsome conversation.

"Yeah. Hey, if you don't mind…" He was looking a t the ground and continued, "Let's dance."

"Ah, sure. But I don't know how to do it with this dull music." Her face was beginning to smirk a little with a small amount of ignorance.

"Fine, whatever. I'll lead you." He scratched his spiky head then offered his right hand to her. Rukia placed her left hand and her right on his shoulder. Ichigo shyly put his other hand on her lithe curve and they moved in a rhythmic motion in accordance to the music.

"So how did you get here? I never thought that someone could actually enter somebody else's inner world, I guess…"

"To be honest, I also don't know. It's my first time. Your reckless reiatsu somewhat made me come here. And, I saw HIM." She glanced with curiosity to Ichigo's hollow sitting comfortably and staring at her with lust, perhaps? She shivered at the thought and moved her eyes back to Ichigo's form immediately. "What are you doing? We should get out of here. You, most importantly."

Ichigo nodded his head but still continued to dance with her. Accidentally, Rukia tripped and was caught to a hugging position with him. "Uh, Sorry. I told you that I'm not good at this."

"It's fine." He smiled for the opportunity to get closer to her that he had just received.

"Ha ha ha! You two are sweet that it makes me sick!" The hollow stood up and grabbed Rukia in her wrist aggressively. Ichigo couldn't help but be aggravated at him and became in a state of jealousy and fear on how he was holding her.

"You are so slow Ichigo! And I thought that you always have the courage… Let me show you how it's done! You're not the only one who should enjoy this!"

"Let mego, you fool! What the heck are you doing – ah!" Rukia tried to let go of his stong grip but she trembled due to the hollow's tongue sliding on her ear lobe.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed because of what he had just did. His hollow still continued doing it; He can hear her small but fast pants and he seemed to be pleasured by it. In return, Rukia couldn't help herself but moan from his teasing; however; she needed to get out of here and kill the daylights out of him.

Ichigo approached the hollow in the speed of lightning to attack but he kicked him so hard that he went on the far side of the place. He wiped the blood that went out of the corner of his mouth and prepared himself for another charge. But at that moment, a snowflake caught his attention. One, two, three snowflakes until many of them continued to fall.

"What's happening?" He knew that the only person who could do this was Rukia so he shifted his eyes to her figure. Her eyes were hidden before her black hair and snowflakes in greater amount conquered the hollow's body. "Huh?! What the hell?"

"Hn. I almost carried away but hurting Ichigo like that… You are nothing but a worthless piece of crap!" Her shout didn't affect him and instead, it just made him happier.

"Really? What would you do? It's obvious that you can't defeat me with this white things!"

"You haven't seen anything yet. _Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!_" The snowflakes were forming altogether into a beautiful, white sword and braced herself to do her first dance. "_Some no mae, Tsukishiro!"_

"What?!" The white circle formed around them and froze her target. After a few seconds, the ice pillar broke into a million pieces together with the hollow trapped inside but she knew that it was not over. She could still hear his last words before disappearing, "I guess Ichigo and I both have the same thing for you. By the time we meet, I'll get you and I will make you pay and beg for forgiveness or ven more… I am the king and you are my queen…" He laughed out loud that sounded like a devil winning a battle over an angel.

"Rukia! Are you alright?" Ichigo grabbed her quickly as she almost passed out from exhaustion. Rukia looked at him with her left eye closed, "Yeah, but you know, you have to settle some matters with your hollow."

"I know that. You don't need to use your power though."

"Like you could save me when your ass is kicked at the far side." She replied sarcastically.

"Tch." He shrugged and escorted her to stand up.

"Hey Ichigo, do you think that he might be after me? After what I did there and you heard what he said right? I never felt that I would be disgusted and be scared to him at the same time." He could feel her twitching, so he hugged her tightly and caressed the smooth strands of her hair.

"You don't need to worry. I'll defeat him for sure. That way, I can protect you forever, from HIM." Rukia smiled and snuggled her head to his collarbone. "He will not be the King for long."

In the midst of affection for both of them, her white reiatsu and his black one engulfed them together, transporting them back to their own consciousness. With Ichigo's vow to protect those who are dear to him, especially the most special person in his life, he had killed the Menos Grande with one straight slash. Right after that, he lead Rukia back to his room to heal her wounds with the use of bandages and let her sleep in his bed without further ado.

To end his stressful yet a great day, he kissed Rukia's forehead and he dozed off at the bedside holding her hand. Ichigo's dream was dancing happily with her without noticing the passing time.

**I love this fic because I wrote Hichigo for the first time…please review guys! I haven't received any comments lately… You are my inspiration...Don't forget! Review now! Thanks~ :D**


	4. Falling Down

Rukia rubbed both of her hands together to produce heat from its friction,

"It's so cold out here!"

Yuzu popped beside her and smiled,

"Don't worry, Rukia-chan, the hot chocolate would be ready in a minute!"

"Oh thanks. You should go inside then, I'll be fine."

"You sure? I think you mean, 'we'." The blonde girl says.

After rubbing, she inserted her hands to the side pockets of her navy blue jacket.

"Despite of this feeling, I still love being here outside."

Yuzu amused and went back inside the rented cabin. She was actually about to return to join her brother for certain matters but Ichigo's family surprisingly invited her to go with them on a ski resort, a couple of miles away from Karakura town. She was hesitant to agree at first, but by his father, Isshin and his usual oh-no-you-can't-resist-my-pleading face, she definitely couldn't say no. As she immediately asked permission to her brother to stay for a bit and promised that she'll return afterwards, she was here with them the next day. Rukia sighed and her cold breath was seen in the winter air,

"It's been a while since I felt the snow…"

A warm sensation embodied behind her lithe form, "Really? How so?"

Rukia turned her sapphire eyes widely gazed upon his, "Ichigo!"

She avoided his look and rolled her head to the side,

"When I was a kid, Renji and I would always run around in the snow back in Rukongai; however, there wasn't really much snow than here so I'm taking it all in me: I might never encounter something like this again."

"We'll probably be going all over the mountains for skiing; I'm sure you can enjoy yourself pretty much over there." He replied with an annoyed look on his face and something else. Rukia had to smile at that and also to the fact that she can go skiing…

Finishing the hot chocolate, together with some ginger bread that Yuzu prepared, they all went together to the destination where they'll ski. Rukia had her cherry pink boots and connected it to her white chappy-designed skis; she already read a book about it but truth be told that she had less knowledge on how to do it, in actuality. On the other hand, the Kurosaki family also finished connecting their boots to their respective skis and ready to go. Karin and Yuzu head on first, followed by the ever so energetic Isshin (who tripped while trying to overtake his two daughters and landed on his face flat on the snow) and Ichigo and Rukia last. The orange-haired male was actually waiting for her; his patience isn't gonna last for any minute since he crossed his arms and one of his hands was tapping the ski pole on the white covered ground.

"You should go ahead if you want." Rukia mumbled as she tried to adjust her skis, pretentiously.

"nah. As if I'm going with that lunatic. Besides…" he smirked widely at her,

"I think you don't even want to do this."

Rukia's temper rose uncontrollably and tried to walk with her skis on,

"What was that, idiot!? I happen to learn how to –" she lost balanced from her wrong step and was about to fall when Ichigo caught her in time. "– ski."

"Yeah, you did. Reading that book was definitely a piece of cake." He replied sarcastically.

"I know! I just… haven't practiced yet; you'll see."

She looked at his amber eyes and then to her position; she blushed (and so did he) and pulled herself away from him. She stood slowly and to show that she didn't need any help, she took her shi poles and slide down the hill. Ichigo situated as well and groaned, then pursued behind her. At first, she was a bit sluggish so as not to fall but when she finally got the hang of it, she skied faster. The arctic wind slapping lightly to her face is great; it's like she was flying with the birds over the sky today.

Too lost with her beaming reactions, she didn't realize that she was just a few meters from a pine tree. Ichigo, who was focused on his skiing, saw her unknowingly skiing towards the tree. Fear and Worry rushed all over his body as he shifted his direction on hers to catch her but she's too far from his grasp. Without giving too much thought, he skied downhill in front of the tree immediately and spread his arms wide and shouted, "Snap out if it, Rukia!" Rukia gasped and stopped her skiing by doing the half-hockey stop technique. It was a close call except that her fall wasn't good. He landed above Ichigo's body; thus, bumping him on the trunk instead. From the said bump, piles of snow landed over them that he covered his from onto Rukia's. Subsequently, Ichigo straightened so as not to suffocate from the snow and to give Rukia some air.

"Gah!" He breathed harshly and glanced at Rukia who was now unconscious.

"Rukia, hang in there!" He called out and waved his hands to a few ski patrollers roaming around to ask for help.

"Rukiaaaaah!" Ishhin cried and blew his nose to his towel together with Yuzu. Karin quietly stared upstairs, to her brother's room where she was located. They were already back home and were about to find them when Ichi-nii suddenly brought Rukia-chan bridal style inside his room leaving the patrollers outside, confused and then shrugged as they return to their duty. Her dad was already thinking perverted thoughts but her punch holds him off for awhile. She was about to ask what the hell's going on but he impatiently shouted to quickly get their first aid-kit; there's no need for questions, now that an accident occurred obviously. The three of them hurried to go upstairs and assisted in any way they can just like when they're in the Kurosaki clinic back home: if only _okaasan_ could see how sweaty his face right now, she might've been shocked from all his expression. He always hides his feelings or occasionally, uninterested about some things from them but to her, it was somehow different. Karin idly wandered her thoughts and shut her eyes for a second then sighed, to keep all of it to herself. She sat down back to the couch.

"Karin-chan, you okay?" Yuzu says drying her tears.

"Yes, it's nothing. He's there now to watch Rukia-chan so she should be fine."

Isshin cut in between their starting conversation, "Why? Why? Masaki my love, if you're only here, you could've –"

Another fist landed on the side of his face, courtesy of Karin. "Stop your foolishness!" As she tries to keep her cool, she said to her sister, "I'll help you prepare the food Yuzu, let's go.".

Yuzu didn't touch his father who was now covered with bruises and began to stride along with Karin, "Oh, okay then. I'll make a soup for Rukia-chan!"

Ichigo was sitting on the floor beside his bed which has been currently occupied by Rukia. He wasn't injured; well, there are scratches but those are nothing compared to what she has: a sprain. She must've applied too much force or maybe her fall wasn't right when she stopped, he thought. His father told him that it wasn't really a serious one, so she'll recover in 2-3 days time. He was thankful that it's short or else, he would've been sliced to death by Byakuya's senbonsakura for the nth time.

His elbows rested on the bed, his chin rested on his right hand and his left caressed her cheek. It was warmer than before and he had to be relieved of that. Moments later, she opened her eyes wearily and looked at him and then whispered his name, "Ichigo…"

His eyes widened when she took hold of his left hand that lingered on the side of her face, "Are you okay?"

He burst into a sudden anger, "What do you mean by 'are you okay?'? I should be the one asking you that!"

She grimaced, "_Anzuru na.._." Half of her body rose and she attempted to move both of her legs but, "I'll be –" She yelped quietly in pain. Ichigo tried to push her back to bed,

"Don't move yet. You have sprained your foot so you'll be staying here."

"Alright. I'll just stay here and you guys continue skiing."

"Who the hell would watch you here huh!?"

"Geez, Ichigo… I could always use my powers for this so if you'll just but me some time –"

"You can't do that! They'll suspect on how you recovered so fast."

Rukia directed her pupils downwards, "I know, but I don't want to be stuck inside here. I told you, I might not be able to have this opportunity again."

Ichigo get to his feet and revolved his body headed for the door,

"Who even said that this would happen once?"

He ruffled his hair then opened the door,

"I'll just go see them downstairs. Don't do anything while I'm gone."

As his form disappears from her watch, Rukia's face softened with what he had said: it was a realization, "_Bakamono_…"

-Flashback-

"Hey Ichigo, this seems to be fun!" Rukia happily said as she showed a postcard that she bought with a chappy plush from a store nearby.

He closed the manga he was reading for minute as he saw her enter through the window and looked closely at the said picture. It marked the scenery of winter, with a couple of people skiing in the mountains. "We've done this once before but we barely had time to do it now."

"Oh. That's too bad. I would like to try this so I think I'll buy you a book about it." She smirked then climbed on the top of his desk where the window is located to go outside, again. "I don't want to trouble you and your teaching skills in skiing."

As she went down and ran back to the store, Ichigo's mouth gaped. True, he might not want to teach her but she should've asked before assuming something; he could change his mind, after all. Ichigo went at the living room and talked to his family (which he finds it a bit unusual for him to do so). From the empty vast corners of his room, shouts of joy and excitement echoed throughout.

"It's been too long since we've been there _nii-san_! "We should ask Rukia-chan to go with us as well…"

"I guess it won't hurt if we go back…"

"OOOHHH!! I agree, my third daughter would be keen to join us! My son Ichigo actually settled the whole family to ski… I'm so happy, Masaki!!!"

"Shut up dad!" he says, while uncurling his hand from the punch. He might be frustrated from that but at least; he doesn't need to give efforts on asking Rukia to ski with them.


	5. Taking Chances

**A/N: **1. Yuzu called Ichigo at the minute when she stopped by the stairs.

2. Yuzu and Karin studies history, not only japan's but also other parts of Asia. Like the Philippines.

3. I chose this spot because it's famous, duh. And aside that it's a unique place to travel to, it was called as Magayon Volcano by the local folklore after the legendary heroine Daragang Magayon (Lady Beautiful').

4. For people who don't know, Mayon volcano had some 'hot issues' since last year althought from what I heard, it's quiet again. I don't know xD

**Taking Chances**

"You won a raffle?" Karin asked without any feeling of excitement to his father.

Isshin showed his goofy grin and raised his right hand wearing a victory sign, as to reply with her question. As Yuzu came in from the kitchen – stopping at the stairs for a minute – with a tray carrying 4 glasses of sundae, their father showed his prize. It was a ticket for 2 in a country called the _Philippines_; he wasn't familiar about the specific place stated but from the picture shown, it looks exciting.

His expression turned into a sad one, "Too bad it's only a pair ticket; Masaki would be happy with this. Masaki, my love!" he stopped, "How about if I take one of you?"

Yuzu and Karin were already eating their desserts as they exchanged glances. The black-haired girl gave her excuse, "I can't, I have a soccer game and our team needs to practice; take Yuzu instead."

The blonde girl waved her hands in front of her sister, "No, no. It's really a shame but I'm heading outside for groceries. We'd run out of food in the house. Also, chores need to be done first."

The old man started to cry once more and plastered himself to the giant poster of his lovely wife. A flight of steps were getting louder as a man with orange hair goes down and abruptly kicked his father on the face. The latter was sent flying to the far side of the Kurosaki house letting the 2 tickets slip from his hands. Ichigo grabbed it, "Seriously, doesn't he know that we're not the only people here!? You called me Yuzu, what's up?"

The two girls showed their almost-empty cups of sundae and scooped a big one into his mouth; he's starving for one right now. Afterward, he set it down on the table in front and looked at his sisters, "So what's all the ruckus?"

Karin finished her sundae, "Dad said he won into some kind of raffle and the ones that you're holding is the prize."

Ichigo averted his eyes to the 2 pieces of paper and read the contents from a small paper attached carefully in one of the tickets:

* * *

**_Congratulations!_**

**_You've won the First Prize!_**

**_Ticket for 2 on a round trip in the Pearl of the Orient Seas, Philippines!_**

**_Enjoy seeing one of the country's stunning spots, The Mayon Volcano!_**

* * *

She continued, "Dad doesn't seem to want to go alone so he was asking of one of us would come. Apparently, his timing was wrong."

Yuzu nodded as she swallowed her last scoop, "That's right, Karin has a soccer game and I have chores so we turned him down."

Ichigo ruffled his hair, "I see, No wonder he's like that again."

Out of the blue, his father popped behind him like nothing happened earlier (although fresh wounds and bruises were present) with a smirk, "Why don't you use them, Ichigo? This isn't the time for father-son bonding, anyway."

He stood up and went back upstairs to his room but Isshin followed him. "I don't want it, give it to someone else."

"I can't do that, it will be a waste! At least any of us should use these – of course!"

"Ugh, what now dad?"

"My third daughter Rukia-chan!"

He raised an eyebrow at him, "What about Rukia?"

Isshin punched him in the guts; he wheezed in pain, "It's a good thing that I had remembered that it's her BIRTHDAY tomorrow! It's perfect, no wonder I've got the chance to win this!"

He pointed his finger to his still kneeling form, "Ichigo, take Rukia to the Philippines tomorrow!" then placed the tickets to his desk and closed the door of his room. Ichigo was still in pain as he get up and just blinked his eyes; however, he realized that he also had almost forgotten, meaning, he has no gift. "It can't be helped, huh…"

Rukia had just returned from Soul Society after another round of training to further improve her strength and abilities as a shinigami. Hollows rarely come out in this time of the year but that doesn't mean she can slack off although she felt like wanting a vacation right at this instant with a particular reason she can't think of. When she arrived in front of the Kurosaki house, she was surprisingly greeted with Yuzu, followed by Ichigo's dad with Karin behind them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUKIA-CHAN!" Party poppers cracked and confetti's were floating around her like snowflakes.

"Oh. Thank you," were the only words she can muster since she had forgotten about it. It never ceases to amaze her on how much special birthdays are in this world.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo."

He was in front of his family. He can practically see that they were all grinning at him, "I, uh…" He tried to hide his heating face in the tickets he presented in front of her. "Dad won 2 travel tickets to the Philippines and he wants us to go… there."

"Philippines?" Her head was tilted to the other side in confusion.

"It's another country or like a different place."

Her face softened and smiled, "Interesting, this should be fun." His family escorted them to an airport near karakura town and off they go to an adventure in behalf of Rukia's special day.

"This place is unusual to visit but I gotta say Ichigo, it's really beautiful! What was it called again? Maya? Mayo?"

Ichigo crossed his arms under his chest and told her matter-o-factly, "It's Mayon; according to my sisters, it's this country's one of the most active and the most beautiful volcano."

Rukia bobbed and continued to admire the sight of the volcano's almost perfectly symmetrical shape and they're still meters away from it. She bet that it would be thrilling to see it up close, setting aside the binoculars. The way on how the rocks and soil are formed naturally, despite its tantrums that she might've guessed had occurred before. When her eyes shifted to a brochure given to her by the friendly folks of the city to read a list of things that can be done, the phrase "nature trail for panoramic view" caught her attention and immediately pulled Ichigo out of his stupor like a child wanting to go back to the toy store again.

"Ichigo come on, let's have a nature trail! We're wasting time!"

He was resisting his rather strong pull but finally gave in as he glanced at his wristwatch. "Alright, alright! Geesh Rukia, we have all the time in the world to explore, okay!?" Then he mumbled to himself, "Even if it's for today only, it's your birthday after all."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"O…kay. Let's go then!!!"

Ichigo simply sighed and headed off for the next scheduled nature trail along with others.

It's a long walk to get to their destination – probably took almost a day – but for the two of them, it was all worth it, especially for Rukia: Ichigo can see it in her sparkling sapphire eyes and her lovely face, as well as the fact that she's enthusiastic to insistently continue trekking without taking a break. They've seen a lot of flora and fauna and with Ichigo's camera, – which he brought, obviously – Rukia can return back with memories of her visiting here captured in a single shot and shall be treasure forever.

Finally, the land form is in front of them; it's as if it dominates the skyline above them all. Seeing the slopes slowly forming into a cone with its smoldering crater in between, no one can say how she feels so exhilarated right now: it's completely overwhelming. She felt like crying, laughing and other emotions whatever, all at the same time. She really enjoyed today, particularly that… _he's beside her here and now_.

"Rukia."

"Hmm?"

Ichigo gazed at the explicit view of the volcano, then at her greeting casually, "Happy Birthday."

_Translation:_ Happy Birthday. Hope this made you happy, although I think you are and for that, I'm glad.

Rukia gawked a bit and beamed, widely than before. "I won't say thank you, idiot," she replied and pivoted.

_Translation:_ Thanks. I thought you'll never gonna greet me.

Ichigo just had to smirk lightly at that. Just like the old times, he thought.

Both of them continuously stared ambiguously with a high regard for the whole thing for what seem like hours. When the time has about to come for them to return to their hometown, they asked someone else to take a picture of them. They stood right next to each other – their arms almost touching – with the Mayon volcano as their background. As the camera flashed, the 'photographer' giggled in amusement on how it came out: the raven-haired girl pressed her hand onto his flat shoulder, leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek which made the orange spiky hair boy to blush sheepishly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay...here's my first entry for the Give away party 2 at Ichiruki FC BA... Enjoy! xD**

* * *

**Simply...Snow...**

* * *

White snow spread like a bed sheet all over the town of Karakura in a matter of seconds as soon as the winter season began. Touching them was chilly at first but you'll get used to it and later, you'll love it that you won't let it go.

That's how Kuchiki Rukia appreciates the snow so much.

However, there's one problem.

Her body doesn't want to be cold or play with the snow either; it persuades her to be warm and cozy. It sucks, apparently. Being stuck at home, especially if you're inside his closet in his house.

Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo is the one to blame.

She won't be bored right now if his house or his room, rather, isn't that dull as compared to the Kuchiki mansion. Not that she wants or have the nerve to complain, though; she loves staying inside his closet. Still... she can't do anything! She got up quickly and opened the closet door. There, she can see Ichigo lying on his bed reading a manga. What made her so annoyed, unfortunately, was that he was healthy.

_Why must be me? Out of all the people? _

Ichigo noticed her after hearing the door slide, "What are you doing Rukia? Go back and rest. If you don't, it'll get worse."

Rukia grunted at his voice that seems to be mocking her, "I don't want to! It's been three days and I'm not better yet! If only Inoue and the others had returned by now..."

"They're not be coming back until evening, you just need to wait for a little longer." he said, quite annoyed but resumed his reading.

"Why ask Inoue about this anyway? It's just a cold." he added, his amber eyes directed on the lower panel of a certain page in the said book.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I'm not actually sure about healing a simple cold using Inoue's _shun shun rikka_ but I wanted to get better fast! I might miss the opportunity of this wonderful season!"

He closed the manga and placed it on his desk, "Why? You're going back?"

The female nodded shyfully at him, "Yeah. I promised Nii-sama to return there in three days. Although, I wanted to stay here for a bit longer because of the snow..."

Ichigo sighed deeply and pulled something out underneath his bed. A small box appeared before his eyes. The raven-haired woman raised a brow in suspicion, "What's this?"

"Just open it. I'll be out for a minute." he answered, slowly heading out of his own room.

As Rukia lifted the top cover, her eyes widened, seeing a white coat and a pair of white gloves inside it. She didn't hesitate to try it on afterwards. When she's finished, she looked at the mirror, which was located in the bathroom.

She felt so similar with the snow itself..simply white.

She sighed sadly, "What's the use? I can't go- achoo!" she sneezed, unable to complete her sentence.

She heard a knock and Ichigo shouted, "Rukia? Are you finished?" "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec."

As the knob turned and she came out, she gasped. He was there, his back to her view, ruffling his orange, spiky hair, wearing a coat...the same color as hers as well. Rukia almost gawked at his form, "Wha-what are you wearing?"

Ichigo sputtered out, his temper slowly rising from the similar reaction, too, "What am I wearing? A coat! What else? Seriously, those guys are so dead later."

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her to come with him, "Come on, let's go outside!" She didn't know what else to say and had no choice but to follow wherever her hand, er, wrist, held by Ichigo leads to.

* * *

After what it seems to be like eternity, they had stopped by a riverside and lingered there; no one was around so they can own everything by themselves even for today only. Snowflakes slowly fell from the vast, gray sky.

Ichigo still hadn't let go of her wrist, "Father gave this to me as some sort of an advanced gift and coincidentally, Yuzu gave you that coat yesterday. I wasn't suppose to give it to you until you get better but you can be too troublesome."

Rukia glared at him, "You're much more of a handful, I'll have you know."

Seeing the view of her surroundings, she couldn't feel more delightful right now than before. Finally, she formed a conclusion and smiled at him, "Thank you...Ichigo!"

The male smirked, closing his hand around hers slowly. He was about to fully grasp her little hand when suddenly, she sneezed and shivered a bit. He knew that this couldn't be helped but hey, seeing her smile anyway means a lot to him. He can't just let it slip away again because he was stubborn to stay at home.

Ichigo grabbed a very long white scarf from his deep, wide side pocket and swirled it around her neck. Rukia blushed as he was wrapping it around her gently, in a very close position. She mumbled underneath the said cloth, "Thanks."

His hands were on his waist, a satisfied look on his face, "No problem."

The pair sat down and stared at the town buildings and houses' lights slowly lighting up. She gazed back at the sky and her lips formed a firm line, "It's not snowing anymore. That's too bad."

"Don't worry. It will later."

* * *

Minutes have passed and it's nighttime already and yet, no snow. She had become aware that Ichigo wasn't speaking after what he said. That's rather odd. Moreover, she can hear someone's teeth practically chattering. Glancing at him, she saw that he didn't wear any gloves and well, he's freezing his ass off. Rukia took the advantage of the scarf's length to warm her and him as well.

"Oi, Ru-rukia, y-you d-d-on't need to-" he stuttered.

"Shut up. I don't want you to get the same sickness as me because of me. It's the least I can do. Besides, your teeth clicking rapidly like that is a bit disturbing." she responded, securing the scarf neatly onto his neck. "Seriously, you're so hard-headed that you won't let anyone know that you're shivering."

She sneezed again, "I feel drowsy...Damn it, not now-"

Ichigo's hands gripped her shoulders gently when she was about to collapse all of a sudden and laid her down, together with him, in a refined manner-like a million-dollar vase to be placed on top of a table for display. Rukia didn't seem to bother that she's resting on a bed of snow since she didn't show any signs of discomfort. She must've felt even more comfortable despite the fact that she has a cold. It only made him realize that she wasn't actually sneezing every minute then.

That means she's getting better right? Hope so.

"Rukia..." he whispered, caressing the end of the scarf and continuing it to the extended part that binds them and began to soothe her hair and lastly, her velvety, smooth cheeks, "No matter what happens, we're always connected."

Remembering those dreadful moments especially when he almost forgotten her. He promised not to be on that state ever again. Later, sleep welcomed him as well.

* * *

Inoue, Ishida, Sado and Renji just came together to visit their friends, Ichigo and Rukia, at the Kurosaki household. Unexpectedly, Inoue spotted an orange hair and a raven hair in the middle of a white sheet of snow. The auburn-haired woman was surprised and wondered if it's some kind of a rare plant but coming close, they were even more surprised.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue spoke in a lively but soft voice.

Ichigo wearily opened his eyes and cast them onto Rukia's still sleeping form and then to the people standing around them, hovering over their sleepy frames.

"Sorry, if you don't mind, please keep your voices down...she's resting peacefully. We'll catch on you ahead later." he whispered back, forgetting that Inoue was supposed to heal her and that she should return back to Soul Society soon enough.

Looks like the snow did the trick.

* * *

**A/N: You can probably guess easily which spread I used for this story... Hope you liked that... Please don't forget to review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A ficlet for a certain spread at the give away for party 2 of IR FC BA...my second entry...I'm sure the image will pop into your minds already after reading this... Here you go! :) **

**(Don't forget to review!)**

* * *

** Influx**

Rukia was silently having her tea after her monthly report to Ukitake-taichou at the 13th squad headquarters. She always love to be like this; being at peace after all the work of exterminating Hollows and all that jazz.

In the middle of their serenity, out of the blue, a loud ringing tone was heard.

Both of them yelped in surprise. Rukia swiftly grabbed the thing where the tone was coming from: it was her cellphone.

"Excuse me, taichou. I need to take this outside," she said bashfully trying to hide her embarrassment, since she knew that she had forgotten her manners. She should've turned it in silent mode.

"It's okay, Kuchiki. Go ahead." he replied, raising his right hand slightly to ease her.

As she closed the door from the room, she pushed one of the buttons and brought it near her ear, "Hello? Kuchiki Rukia speaking. Who is this?"

The other line almost shrieked, "Don't fuck with me Rukia! You know who I am!"

she replied using her school girl voice, "Ara, Kurosaki-kun, is that you? I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

The voice got louder so she held it at arm's length, "Teme...don't mess with me!"

Rukia giggled a bit and waited for more words to be heard from the phone but nothing. She brought it back to her ear and spoke-normally, this time, "Why did you call? I'm in the middle of something important."

"Do you know what today it is?"

"Today is the day I report to Ukitake-taichou at Soul Society."

"And our date together, idiot! Why are you still there!"

Her mouth was gaping-if only he could see it, but she was glad that he didn't-from what he said. "Relax, Ichigo...I just need to get back to the mansion to get my clothes and I'll meet you at the park, how does that sound?"

He mumbled a few words under his breath before responding, "Fine. I'll call you after a few minutes."

Beep.

Rukia closed her phone and saw her captain starting to open the door. She bowed before him and then straightened herself, "Ukitake-taichou, I'm sorry but I need to go back to the real world once more because of some" she began to fluster, "certain things."

The man smiled genuinely at her subordinate, "It's okay Kuchiki; you better go then fast or you might be late. Do you want me to tell your brother about this?"

"No, I'll pass by the mansion and I want to tell it to Nii-sama personally, anyways." she mused, also smiling at him. Subsequently, she waved goodbye and took off...

* * *

Ichigo was busy fixing his cuffs of his long-sleeve shirt designed with narrow bands of colors violet, faded blue and brown after his tie, as his phone was between his cheek and his shoulder. After waiting for his girlfriend to answer, she finally did, "Where the hell are you now?"

Rukia calmly spoke from the other line, "Take a wild guess."

He sighed at the mouthpiece and closed his eyes for a moment. When it comes to this, there is no such thing as suppositions. He would always know...and feel, her feelings even if she tried so hard to hide them with her rough words...and of course, her condition and well-being. Opening his eyes, he said, "I can say you're slightly excited despite the fact that Byakuya had let you go unwillingly."

He snorted and continued, "Then you got dressed and you're about to leave, right?"

He can practically hear her nodding and an 'mmm' spoken in a soft tone; he simply grinned since he was right. "I'll hang up now, see you at the park. These cuffs are taking long to be folded properly especially when I'm on the phone."

She rebutted sarcastically, "I wonder whose fault is that...I know I'm not to be blamed for your impatience, Ichigo," her right hand occupied by the phone whilst her left slided down her pocket from her maroon-black striped pants.

"Ignoring that. Just hurry up." he grunted and held the phone to his fingers after being stuck between his two body parts.

That's how he thinks and believes that they're fully connected... and this technical device is one of the ways, really. He was actually at the park now, arriving just on time when the senkai gates appeared and opened slowly, revealing the woman he wanted to see so badly, for a date.

No, it's not a date.

It's a double date...with Orihime and Uryu as the other couple.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I thought I might give a giveaway for this fic..I was quite glad to receive a lot of good responses from you, readers and reviewers alike. Thank you so much!

This was inspired by a certain moment in Bleach: Honey Dish Rhapsody (which I'm also planning to buy) ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Busted!**

I've always been proud of my technique: copy Ichigo's assignment at the closet in the middle of the night without him noticing anything.

Ever.

It may sound quite unlikely, but in all honesty, I don't give a damn. As long as he doesn't catch me doing it, I'm good. But somehow, I knew it may come to an end. I don't know why but I just knew.

And voila, it did.

* * *

As soon as the school bell rang for ending classtime, our sensei shouted at the class, who were getting busy going out and probably thanking the Gods for letting their suffering end today, "Don't forget your homework! This is something you can't copy easily so don't do anything stupid!"

Rukia, being oblivious to every lesson they learned this time, was yanked back to reality when she heard a cheerful Orihime by her side, together with the other girls. "This assignment's going to be fun, ne tatsuki-chan?"

her bestfriend turned her head aside, "Nah, not really. For you though, it will be." Orihime sheepishly smiled with a blush tainting her cheeks.

Rukia was curious on why she appeared like that;_ I wonder what is the assignment all about? _

She was about to ask when she heard the answer from the pink- haired female Chizuru, "Is it about me, Hime? Of course! The question, what is the feeling of loving someone is a deep one but as long as it's you, I don't care if you go deeper than ever! Oh my Hime-chan-"

She was cut off by Tatsuki; smacking her in the head. As usual, the auburn-haired girl would flutter her lashes, obviously ignorant on what was going on.

Rukia went back to her thinking state, "What is the feeling of loving someone?", huh? Hmm, where to start? Have I experienced such a thing? Well, there's Nii-sama and Renji but it sounds strange."

...

"I better go ask Ichigo tonight."

* * *

**8:15 pm Kurosaki's house, Karakura Town:**

Rukia opened the closet when she heard Ichigo knock to bring her dinner. There were three rice balls and an orange juice as the beverage.

Tasty.

"Thanks."

He was taking his things out of his school bag at his desk and sat, "Yeah sure."

He was beginning to write on a piece of paper when she asked while she eats, "Hey, what is the feeling of loving someone?"

Ichigo's pencil snapped in two-apparently, he was caught off guard;he was gripping it too hard and the writing material gave it when the pressure was too much at the moment. He didn't bother to turn around and threw the pencil at the bin, "I don't know! It's your feelings, ask yourself!"

"But I have no idea! Why would your teacher ask those useless questions?"

"They're not useless! And the reason why she asked that is because of a literature we studied this morning where the genre is about romance!"

"Does Nii-sama and Renji count?"

His vein is throbbing hard but replied anyway, "No, not really. It's a different kind of love."

She drank her juice, "I see."

After finishing her meal, she closed the closet door and silence overcame the room.

_Finally, I can answer this question fast. All I have to do is to wait, then I can see what he wrote.

* * *

_

Midnight strikes when Rukia gently went out of the closet and grabbed the sheet of paper where he had put his assignment and headed back inside. With a mini-lamp on, she began to read his answers, carefully. It was short but as she read it, it brought tears in her eyes and the beat of her heart won't stop pounding fast.

_**The feeling of loving someone is great. It's like loving your family but I think it has deeper implications. There's this girl whom I met in uncertain circumstances and saved my family. We've barely known each other for a few months but she was someone I can really trust. And I realize that feeling when she was taken away from me. With that, I wanted to get her back. But not only that, I swore that I'll protect her just like she protected me. And most of all, I wanted to see her genuine smile. That is why nothing in the world could make me happier than seeing her safe and happy, for the rest of my life. Without her, I'll be nothing; I'll be stuck in the darkness without any ray of light. She's that important; she's the one who changed my world.**_

_Why? This is ridiculous, of course this has nothing to do with me! Definitely not._ She wiped her tears and folded the paper neatly.

_At least I know the format, I better return this now; they're right, it's something I can't copy in an instant. _

She was about to open the door when someone does it first. "Ichigo!" she muttered in shock.

_How did he know? I was quiet right?_

His eyes traveled from what she's holding and to her eyes. He can still see tiny drops of tears and he scowled a bit.

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just didn't know what to answer and I- I thought that I can copy y-yours." She said as an excuse, trying to look at him in the eyes though she can't.

Ichigo grabbed the paper and took a glance at it before letting it crumple under his grasp. Rukia panicked, "O-oi! What are you doing? It's your homework! Look, I really am sorry-"

She was stopped when he hugged her tightly. She once again said his name and this time, he kissed her.

In that kiss, it was mind-boggling and fantastic at the same time.

It was short but it felt like it lasted a long time.

When Ichigo broke the kiss, he smiled-something that he would rarely do, "Idiot, I'm not mad. It's just that you can't copy this since that's not my assignment anymore."

She was slightly baffled, "Wh-at? Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to pass anything; let's keep that answer between us." He chuckled as he lowered his head and rested it upon her little shoulder.

Rukia sighed in defeat- it's for the better anyway- and responded, "Is that okay? You won't have a score, you know that."

"Nah, it'll happen once; I could always be absent to defeat some hollows and make an excuse when I return to class."


	9. Monstrous

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Really.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I made this one in a short time since I can't resist giving a giveaway to IR FC BleachAsylum...

Special Guest: Yoruichi Shihouin! 3

Well, here you go.

* * *

Shihouin Yoruichi was packed up; guns, scimitars (she found them in an abandoned weapon house somewhere), knives, daggers, bombs and back-up bullets all placed at different parts of her body. She was wearing quite a daring outfit but with what's happened in this place, Karakura to be exact, no one would give a damn.

Well, except for a certain batch of survivors who almost tried to do her but because of her skills, they had been deprived of their 'needs' and let's just say, their karmas were fast.

Certain animals were hungry.

Yeah, freakishly hungry for human flesh.

The woman snorted as she walked out on the empty streets of the said town.

Zombies…even dogs are infected as one too.

The path where she walks is filled with rusty cars, trucks and all kinds of vehicles, papers flying everywhere by the wind's gust, shattered windows and seriously blown buildings for obvious reasons. Suddenly, a man with ragged clothes and appeared hideous form his deep wounds and with just one eye came running onto her as he could (his other leg seemed to be broken or twisted of the sort) with a desire hidden in his eyes and how his growl sounded like: _Letting her be his delicious meal._

In one swift moment, she slashed the man with one of her scimitars in the neck, fully decapitating him. Then another sound was heard; it's coming from an abandoned clinic. To get this tension all released from her extremities, she approached the edifice with stealth and awareness like a cat would.

* * *

"Are you alright, Rukia?" Ichigo said as he sat down beside her after getting some water stored in a cabinet of their house.

He was grateful that there were some necessities kept at that area. Yuzu had always been doing that. Unfortunately, it was only the two of them who had fully utilize them; his family had died just as they were about to escape in this shithole. There was a mechanical problem in the helicopter where they were in–-that's what his sources say and up until now, he didn't belive them. He knew that it was a way of not letting the virus spread out, even if they didn't have bitemarks wherever. He never gotten to know who blew up the said flying transportation but when Rukia-–she was with him at that time and ever since–-and her so sharp, vigilant sapphire eyes, pointed the one who was behind the death of his family, he punched the whole crap out of the guy. He said he was just following orders but Ichigo didn't care.

_He had done a lot for this town and the rest of Japan more than he would ever know and he's not going to receive even just one favorable request, in return? He was in the army for pete's sake! _

_He only retired early since he wanted to protect his family and Rukia and be by their side to make up for the lost before he was assigned in various locations of the army's bases. _

_Why can't the government grant a simple request like taking his family to safety?_

When they realized that zombies roamed all over the place, they ran and left him and the rest who were part of the scheme, behind. There's nothing that could be done, there was no more time to take every one of them and escape.

Cruel, yes. But was it worth it?

Oh yes, to nth power.

He was glad Rukia was beside him for those times (she didn't leave him no matter what even under the zombie crisis); she was sad as well. According to her, his family had done a lot of great things for her. She'll forever be grateful for that. After their getaway, they went back to the Kurosaki home and stayed inside the clinic, fending off any of those creatures hovering over their house and their body parts.

As for Rukia, she got separated from her noble brother a couple of years from now and he doesn't know if he cared to look for her that time since it was already too late. Still, it was kind of his fault; He did take her away from them and eloped. She didn't complain though; he loves her as much as she loves him. They're engaged and got married as soon as she formally settled with his family.

Ichigo was yanked back from his 'time-traveling' when he heard her sigh in relief after she drank the bottled water, "I'm fine now" she said, laughing weakly. He grabbed the bottle from her and began drinking also.

"Are they still out there?"

"Yeah," he replied after emptying the container, "there's not much for now, I suppose. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that…with them getting in the way, we won't be able to get out of here. We're almost out of bullets and food."

He kissed her in the forehead and in her lips and whispered, "It will be over soon. I happened to find a passageway but I'm still looking on it. I'll protect you."

"Idiot. I don't need your protection; I can handle those abominations in one whack. I didn't marry you just because you're from the army and that I can always rely on you."

"I don't care. I'm still going to protect you–" She shushed him, "Someone's or something's outside," as she heard a discreet step at the front door.

"I'll go check."

She stopped her husband, "No, I'll do it. You've done your task; it's my turn." Knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind, she immediately readied her shotgun and crept towards the door.

She can see a faint shadow; it looks like a woman.

Ready to shoot this foul creature, she quickly turned the knob and was shocked.

Their stances are almost the same –they were ready to shoot each other. Yoruichi was first to lower her gun, "I'm sorry if I startled you. Don't worry, I haven't been turned into one of those, yet." Rukia lowered her gun and relaxed her posture after seeing good vital signs from the woman, "Come on in."

After exchanging names, Ichigo showed Yoruichi the map that he found inside the town hall, containing the paths where the sewers may lead. She then began to study the map and found a way out of the town borders.

**Moments later:

* * *

**

"I really felt bad for hanatarou working on the sewers back in the day." Rukia mumbled as she moved her flashlight from side to side, lighting their path as they stroll.

She had to lead; she remembered when her good friend showed the path of the sewers in the town. She had to punch Ichigo for that. Aside from the recklessness (since he went outside without telling her), if he had only told her that this was the map he was working on earlier, they would've got out early.

Like that matters anyway, luckily, they got an acquaintance.

She's sexy from head to toe but both Ichigo and she could see what a great fighter/killer she could be.

They were definitely lucky to have her part of their extermination team.

* * *

Yoruichi was quite glad that these two found something like this, not for her sake actually, but theirs. Though amusingly, it seems they're doing a good job having each other's company and keeping off those zombies. She asked in the middle of the silence, "Hey, are you two… together?"

Both of them blushed; how come every time they were queried about this, they still get all uneasy?

Ichigo spoke first, ruffling his orange hair, "Well, yeah. Like any married couple, we bicker at times but I love her."

She smacked her arm, "Shut up," the color won't leave her cheeks.

The woman simply smiled in response. _These two compliments each other somehow_, she thought casually.

Out of the blue, a series of splash was heard at the far side of the sewer alley and a bunch of _them _came running towards them. The three went into their 'battle' positions.

Rukia and Ichigo fired their loaded guns, all thanks to Yoruichi who was now getting busy slashing the half of the zombie population. Rukia used Ichigo's back as a boost to kick an old woman fast approaching on their side whilst she was busy killing on the front to protect him. He smirked as he fired a bullet to her wrinkled forehead, "That's my girl! Not letting her height gets in the way!"

Rukia fired to his front when he finished his joke which was supposed to be funny. Too bad, she didn't laugh.

She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "When we get outta here, I'll make sure you won't make those jokes on me."

Ichigo shivered at her sensual voice and simply grinned. This is what he always loved when they fight against zombies: They don't just fight dirty, they _play_ dirty.

As soon as they assured every single of them killed or cut into bits of pieces they continued their journey. Soon enough, the raven-haired woman finally found the exit and lo and behold!Just behind them are the grand walls used by the forces to isolate the town from the country and the world. Yoruichi took a deep breath provided by the plants and trees though a bit dry and finally, gave a new map to the couple, "Use this, it would take you somewhere safe."

She was asked with a little hint of concern, "What about you Yoruichi-san?"

"I'll be fine. I need to do…other things before I aid myself to safety."

"Thanks Yoruichi-san. You've been a great help." Ichigo offered his hand and she shook them in response, "Pleasure's all mine. Take care of Rukia; you won't find anyone that's strong and beautiful as she is."

She looked at his wife once more, "You as well, Rukia; I can tell how determined he could be when you're fighting to protect you," remembering the fight earlier as she observed the two whilst she's killing those sons of a bitch. The petite lady only beamed and shifted her eyes to Ichigo.

"I know," was only his reply.

_That's why I married her and be with her forever._

After switching last glances, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Ichigo then immediately saw an abandoned van almost hidden by tall grasses a few meters from where they stand and ran without hesitation, guessing that it might have some gas. Rukia, on the other hand, followed suit, "You shouldn't do that. You'll never know if they could be here too, you know."

He was working on the wings to startup the vehicle, "We're outside the barrier, but if there are, I'll kick their rotten ––"

He was cut off by a split second when a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind. She swiftly pulled her gun out and fired the lowlife creature to get it off of him, "Ichigo!"

He had started to bite his skin.

_Please, don't..._

He growled out to her, "Go Rukia! Run, before he gets you!"

Nevertheless, she continued to do it until her bullets are used up –_ what is wrong with this one, he's not dying!_ "No!"

_I'm not going to let you die!_

He looked at her with striking amber orbs through her unwavering ones and then, she understood.

However, she will not be running, she'll find a way to kill IT.

But just before she does that, another wave of them went straight to the van. She stood there and found a series of unused bullets on the ground from where she's standing and fired them endlessly,

"No…"

"Ichigo…"

"Ichigo…"

She screamed with all her might, "ICHIGO!"

* * *

**A/N:** I was thinking of another ending but I was too lazy to write it (sorry!); this was inspired by the 4th movie trailer of Bleach! Up until now, I still can't get over it~

I'm not sure if this put some sort of fear to your hearts or whatnot but I hope it gave some Halloween vibes to you, guys.

Thanks for reading and perhaps you may share your thoughts about what i did? ^_^

Have a Happy Halloween!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hello! I haven't updated for ages but I'll get on with my other stories after my exams! I just need to post this one since it's my entry to IR contest at BA 3 I hope you'll enjoy reading it... I'm not going to ask for reviews, it's up to you. It was fun writing this; well, good luck to me~

**Gratify

* * *

**

**Preamble:**

A woman named Lira is a regular customer at the butler café. She had always been looking for a butler named Chigo, gazing at Chigo. She likes all the butlers but he attracts her in a very odd, but affectionate way. He seems kind even if he has this "bad guy" look that makes him cooler than ever. She can't help but be appealed at him. That is why; she plans to confess her feelings for him after his shift which is by sunset or before, depending on the circumstances.

Why does she know?

She's been… well… following him. In a safe distance anyway.

"Uh, Uhm…Ch-Chigo-kun…I…I made this for you!" she exclaimed, bowing down to hide her embarrassment.

He was simply standing before her form; _one of our regular customers… what's going on? Is she okay? What's the gift for? There's no special even happening today. This must be…_

The orange-haired butler took hold of the gift in his hands smiling, "Thank you. I'm glad you appreciate my services to you as a butler by giving me a gift!"

The woman almost tumbled downwards but held herself up and gawked at him, "Eh?"

"Really, thanks. It's hard working but what you did with this makes everything lighter somehow. I'll be going then, later!" he said, running towards the road leaving her behind.

She simply beamed with tears that strolled down her blushing cheeks, "He mistook it for another; the rumors were kinda right: You are dense…"

_I wonder, if there would be someone who'll finally catch those tawny eyes of yours.

* * *

_

Ichigo slowed down from running and simply walked on his way home. Harsh wind continuously strikes his face but didn't care as he again looked at the gift that was given to him. He should give this to Karin and Yuzu as a treat.

Thinking too much of his sisters' happy smiles if he would give it to them, he was instantly pushed down hard.

Thankfully, he hadn't loose them.

"Hey! What was that for!" he yelled in complaint, frustration and hurt on how he landed pretty hard on the ground. His eyes widened in shock when a raven-haired woman was facing him, eyes closed. She simply stood up, dusted off her dress and turned around, "Seriously, you were so much in thought that you didn't hear our warning."

"What are you talking about?"

As she pointed out the reason, he looked and saw a huge branch that should be attached to the old tree but now, it's lying limply on the road.

He was about to reply but no words were coming out of his mouth. He could've been injured or probably died but she saved him. Before he knew, the small woman ran towards her acquaintance, which is an old lady and started walking ahead of him. The old woman shouted back holding her cane a bit high, "Thank goodness, that was close! Good thing this woman is fast enough to get you away. Stop daydreaming kid!"

Ichigo basically scratch his head and continued to trudge back home. Whoever she was, he was grateful.

Maybe, he can thank her someday of ever they'll cross paths again.

...and he should remember to be careful from trees, especially the old ones, in a ridiculously windy day…

* * *

**Ensue: **

Kurosaki Ichigo has always been saving people.

Well, not really helping people when they are in need but simply making them happy. And it's not actually people in general for most of them are girls. He's not sure on what makes their butler café popular ever since it opened a few weeks ago. However, their manager, Kuchiki Byakuya simply said that it occurred when he started working. That of course was surprising though after hearing it from him in a more or less _I-hate-it-but-I-have-to-tell-the-truth-to-you-anyway_ manner, he continued to work harder.

After all, this is for his family…

…and for himself too.

* * *

"Nii-sama, how can I not help at the café? I can cook!" Kuchiki Rukia complained calmly at his big brother Byakuya, after declining her services at one of their family businesses, their butler café.

"Rukia, you must understand. You don't need to work; the staff can handle it. I don't want to overwork yourself."

Rukia pouted and then sighed heavily.

She really wanted to help him. He has done a lot of things for her so she can't just stand by idly and do nothing. She was never one of those who were born with a silver spoon. She grew up in the outskirts of Rukongai with Abarai Renji only to be adopted by him, years later when he found her as a final request from his wife –who was her sister– Hisana. Going back from time traveling, she envied Renji that he was able to work as a butler. Remembering his appearance before, he was practically good-looking; the hairstyle must've been a nice touch. She had worked part-time with an old lady named Kaze. She was nice to her but because of her health that she had to close her business and take arrest at her family's home. She laughed at herself thinking that her name suits the weather that time. Now, she can't avail jobs as much as she wanted to. Sighing again, she took a card from her side pocket and called the numbers printed on it. It can't be helped then; she really can't act highly.

* * *

Wearing her maid uniform on, Rukia took a good look at herself. She was not used to this kind of outfit but hearing her co-maids squealing "Kyaa! Kawaii!" it was inevitable to not blush; she surmised that she looks okay. She made sure that her hair is tied in a neat bun so no one would notice her signature hairstyle that would mark her as Kuchiki Rukia.

For now, she would be called RukiRuki: Your average maid in service.

Inoue Orihime, aka Ori-Mei, one of the first maids in the business, talked to her in private, "Kuchiki-san, I didn't expect that you'll take the offer; I thought that you're going to persuade your brother to hire you in the butler café."

She whispered back, "It's okay Inoue; there weren't any jobs available lately. There may be some, but it's not within my abilities anymore. Do keep it as a secret between us, okay?"

Her bubbly friend nodded gladly and talked to her more about the new work she'll be doing.

* * *

Rukia was tired but seeing their customer's satisfied and jovial faces made her heart warm in delight, ridding her exhaustion away. At first, she was nervous as she delivers various pastries to the respective tables through a metal cart, carrying a tray at her right with grace (though she felt a bit shaky), but with all of the staff's support, she managed to gather attention from the café's usual customers. The manager said that she was welcomed and accepted very well; it was a great start indeed.

Volunteering herself to take care of the trash, she took the garbage bag and placed it in the bin near the backdoor, outside. She didn't know that it was almost sunset; oh, how time flies.

She was yanked back from deep thinking when suddenly, two men approached from behind. One of them spoke that made Rukia's body tense a bit, "You're the new maid, RukiRuki right? You know, despite it all, you look really pretty and damn cute."

Another answered, "Isn't it? You should come with us; you'll be able to earn a lot so long as you follow what we say. We are your masters–"

A loud grunt escaped from the man's lips as the petite woman used her combative skills to defend herself and replied, "As if I'll do that!" She was about to punch the other but he had cope to grab her wrist fast and held it tightly and twisting the other one so she was completely trapped.

"Do any moves and I'll make sure you won't be able to serve with two hands again!"

Rukia's brows furrowed in an angry tirade; she can't fight in this position, his grip is too tight.

_There should be a way…_

"Now, how about getting in 'touch' with the little pretty maid?" The said man snickered together with the other, all "fired" up.

* * *

Ichigo was heading back home when he felt something was odd. He took a few steps and his instinct was right: In an alley, there was small woman in a maid outfit, struggling from the clutches of a man and another simply watching in amusement. His feet began to pace fast when the other one was traveling his hand under her skirt whilst the other use his camera phone to capture the "pleasuring" moment. Without a second thought, he beat the crap out of them both in a split second.

The maid simply breathed a bit heavy and afterwards, she retorted, "I was waiting for the right timing on defeating them."

He only blinked in surprise. _No wonder why she wasn't screaming. But still, it was insane; she should act like a damsel in distress even for a bit and yet, she was…different._

"How can you say that! This guy is already touching you!" He immediately replied, stepping his foot on the man under him.

"Well, I want him to let their guard down caused by their enjoyment and a good kick to the shins should do it. I don't need to be saved!"

Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled stubbornly, "Whether you like it or not, you have been saved so accept it okay!"

The woman averted her eyes somewhere else and closed her eyes and opened them again, "I won't say thank you, idiot" and went inside.

Hearing the loud bang of the backdoor, Ichigo loosened his arms but his deeper scowl didn't leave his face. He felt smug from her final words, accepting his protection finally.

_ This woman's personality is amazing. _

He shook his head; _why am I pondering about her? I don't even know her_.

_No, wait… she looks… familiar… Her hair, that voice… _

**_It's her! _**

Subsequently, he felt the man under him, slowly getting up and so, he removed his foot. He watched the said man back away a bit and that's when he felt someone else grab his ankle, "_Teme_, you'll pay for this…"

Dark aura surrounded him that he got up and backed away with his friend and retreated. As they left, he came across with a clamp lying on the ground. "They must've been gotten it from her."

Nevertheless, he can't bring it back considering that she was gone and returning it if ever could be quite awkward. He would've notice her easily if it wasn't for this. As far as he can see, she's kind…strong…and stubborn as well.

It fascinates him.

He never expected that they'll meet again. He wondered if she remembered him.

He simply ruffled his hair and exited the alley to head back at the café, wearing a smile on his face unknowingly.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, your hair!" Inoue cried when she saw Rukia entering with her hair down.

"Oh yeah, thanks Inoue."

_I didn't notice that! Still, it was close; eh, what about that orange-haired guy? Did he saw her like that? What if he knew her even if she didn't say anything?_

She then took a spare pony tail and let her hair up again.

"Good thing you were in an alley. At least no one would see and easily recognize you. But how did you lose your clamp?"

She lied so as not to cause any more worry, "It broke all of a sudden for no reason at all. Must be my hair's will to escape."

The auburn-haired girl laughed and beamed, "Oh I see, let's go change then and go home together then, ne?"

"Ah. Thanks for the hard work!" She answered back, bowing down.

* * *

Rukia stopped by at her brother's business after separating ways with Inoue so that she can go with him together on the way home. In time, Byakuya stepped out and as soon as a man with a ginger hair's eyes landed upon hers, they both yelled,

"It's you!"

Renji butted in, "We're about to introduce you and you already know her?"

Rukia lied smiling, "Of course not, she must've mistaken me by someone else. This is the first time we encountered each other."

"This is Kuchiki Rukia, the boss' sister-in-law by the way, Chigo, er, Ichigo." Ichigo gritted his teeth as he mentioned his butler alias.

"Rukia, Renji and I would be heading out to discuss some matters with our other investments, I'm sorry if we can't walk home together. I'll leave Kurosaki Ichigo to walk you home safely."

Renji patted him in the back, "Watch it Ichigo or you'll get it. See you then, Rukia!" Rukia was about to object but they bid their goodbyes and went off.

Ichigo was in front of her figure. There were no words to say for both were shocked on their…second encounter (at least for her, at least, if she still doesn't remember him). Who knew that she was the sister Renji and the others were talking about? He supposed that he didn't care about her as a member of a noble family. Or maybe he was pre-occupied that she was the one who saved his life back then.

"You lied to your brother you know," he said and began to walk first.

She started walking faster, "I know that. Even so, don't tell anyone about this, especially him."

"Ok… So why work in a maid café?"

"There were no more other job options. Inoue suggested and I accepted."

He slings his bag behind his shoulder, "Inoue…Ah, Inoue Orihime? So you work in that café huh?"

She looked at him in query, "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine together with my childhood friend Tatsuki."

Rukia only nodded, "I see. I met her along the way a few days ago and instantly we became friends; she's nice but somewhat an airhead." She tried to tease him, "So…tell me, why you worked at my brother's café? You don't have much the charm, especially with that scowl of yours."

He furrowed his eyebrows deeply in annoyance, "Shut up. College people are chosen more than high school students. And besides, this is just a part time so that I can survive college. Aren't you doing the same?"

Her eyes were filled with uneasiness, "uh, kinda. I'm planning to. I was working before in an inn owned by Kaze-obaa-sama but closes because of her health. I don't want to be burden to my brother."

_Looks like she doesn't remember. Never mind._

Walking along, they talked some more. It was a long silent walk afterwards but somehow, time went by fast. The stillness wasn't really awkward and the next thing she knew, they were in front of the Kuchiki house. "I guess I'll stop here. This is my house."

Ichigo gazed up to see the giant walls covering the residence in front of them. "Seems to be heavily guarded. You two are the only ones who live here?"

"Ah yeah. There are a few maids and guards though."

"Yosh, I'll be going then… maid."

A vein suddenly popped out of her head but she grinned anyway and replied mockingly, "It's not 'maid', it's Kuchiki Rukia, Chigo!"

"Yeah, very funny, and it's Kurosaki Ichigo, not Chigo, just so you know. Now, get inside Rukia." He shouted as he turned around and made some sort of a waving gesture.

Rukia entered the house and smirked lightly thinking on how he treats her normally. She was glad. "Idiot Ichigo."

* * *

**A few weeks later:**

Ichigo didn't know why he suddenly got used to walking home with Rukia, whether Byakuya asked it or not. He even stopped by the alley where they first met and would meet her as she exits from the backdoor every now and then. She wasn't complaining either; her brother somehow got busy almost every day. Moreover, he seemed to have known her in short time. They would bicker because of teasing and other random stuff but their relationship sailed smoothly.

_She was… a precious nakama. _

_Yeah, I think that's the right term. _

Later, Rukia was behind him, which made him surprised a bit (he didn't feel her coming which was odd). "Sorry, we had a meeting."

"Meeting, what's it for?"

"They mentioned about a yearly café battle. Nothing special, I supposed."

To some extent, her words strike him. He heard that somewhere but he had forgotten where. Oh well, it's best not to think about it, he thought as they began to walk home together.

* * *

"I hate it when I forget certain things." he muttered as he, together with his fellow butlers, Toushiro, Ishida and Renji sat comfortably in a bench together with the café's competition for this year, the maid café under the supervision of Yoruichi Shihouin. It's the first time he would see her in a maid uniform, fully. Last time, it was somewhat of a glimpse; he didn't really look at what she was wearing for he was too busy beating other guys and eyeing… at her…attitude.

And then, he had spotted them. Not that he was excited, nope.

Not at all.

The ones he only knew were Inoue and Rukia.

_Well, he's not going to blurt out the last part though. _

_He promised her after all. _

To his relief and hers too, no one seems to notice. When he saw her getting up, he followed her secretly. "Oi Rukia, Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, competition between maids and butlers are separate so the possibility of recognizing me is not that great. It'll be over before you know it. You should worry more about yourself Ichigo."

"Tch. What are you talking about?" He scratched his head, "That's not the reason I followed you!"

She simply smiled in amusement and went ahead of him. He smiled shortly, _oh well. There's no stopping her_; he stretched his arms,_ I should also do my best then_.

* * *

It was the final round of the competition. At the butler's side, Ichigo entered the finals together with Ishida. On the maid side, Orihime and Rukia were the ones who made it. Now, it was the time to merge the two groups and impress the final judges.

As the judges were revealed, Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

They looked at each other and looked back again.

"It's been a while."

"Kuchiki-san, do you know who the other judge is?" Orihime whispered, nudging her form.

One of Ishida's eyebrows rose in suspicion, "Oi Kurosaki, he doesn't seem to like you. Did you cause trouble again?"

He half-lied at his friend, "Of course not!"

"Shall we start then? I choose the small woman over there. RukiRuki, right?"

Ichigo gasped and shifted his eyes to her figure. She doesn't seem to be fazed but he can tell that she's not doing okay. The reason? He just knew. He wanted to kick this guy to get him away from her but he's a judge. He just can't barge in like that; he's in the competition as far as he's concerned. He'll be dead meat if he tries something that could disqualify the group. I'll keep an eye on him.

_Rukia…hold on.

* * *

_

_She felt sick. She wanted to end this fast. _

_But why is time so slow?_

These emotions were showed in front of him who was watching her doing her usual maid tasks.

"How's your pastry, _Goshujin-sama_? Do you want another one?"

"It's too sweet. Give me tea instead."

She was trying to control her temper. _This guy is impossible!_

"I understand. I'll be right back." Using a tray provided, she pushed it with grace to his side and poured some tea on a cup. As she offered it, the man pushed it away that the hot liquid poured onto her hands and her dress causing the cup to be broken into pieces.

"Are you clumsy or plain stupid? Good thing it landed on yours instead. You don't fit to be a maid!"

She winced as the liquid touched her skin. "I'm sorry, _Goshujin-sama_. This will take just a minute."

Not minding the sharp edges of the broken chalice anymore, she hurriedly picked it up. She cursed silently as blood oozed out of her fingers later.

Suddenly, a hand took hold of her wounded ones.

* * *

Ichigo didn't care if he'll be out of the competition. He didn't care about the rules. He just wanted to protect her from being further abused by this man for revenge. What he did back then and even now, are wrong.

He's going to pay for what he did to Rukia.

"_Teme_, just what are you planning to do with her?"

"You're not supposed to be here. You'll be disqualified if you intrude!" the unjust judge authorized and continued, "She's my maid so I have the right to do whatever I want. She has to follow what I say or she'll lose!"

Rukia, not wanting to make any further ruckus, said in panic, "Fool! Why are you here, Ichigo? It's okay. I can manage. It won't be much longer. I have to keep on–"

He silenced her midway, "Not anymore Rukia. I can't let you follow orders from a master who is selfish. Who doesn't care if the one who serves him would all be bruised, wounded or trampled."

His lips were only in a firm line, unable to say anything. "Ichigo…"

She lowered her head, hiding her eyes. In one swift moment, she punched the daylights out of his master.

"Let's get out of here, Rukia."

Then, they began to run together outside the venue.

* * *

_They were running. _

_His hand was warm on hers, gripping it gently and securely at the same time. _

_As if he wants her to just keep running; look forward. _

A few minutes later, he stopped and she stopped as well. "We should be at a good distance now."

She recognized her surroundings after a couple of heavy breaths; they were outside their butler café. "Let's go inside, there's a first aid kit so we can round up those cuts."

She can't speak until Ichigo began to mend her wounds, "What are you trying to do Ichigo? I'm sure by now, they'll find out and they'll tell nii-sama."

"Isn't that better than let you assist under that guy?" he growled, finishing the treatment.

"You don't have to; I didn't ask you to. It could jeopardize your position as a butler in this café. Nii-sama expects best from everyone and you, mostly. If that happens you'll–"

_He couldn't take it anymore._

He moved his right hand upwards and cupped her cheek and gazed intently with his soft, amber eyes full of determination and affection, "I am awed at what you did there but I can't let it be like that. But I have to admit that was a good punch. Anyway, I 'm not sure as to why at first, but at this moment, I think…I know."

_She couldn't take it anymore as well._

Rukia looked at him, her sapphire eyes twinkled unbeknownst to herself. Subsequently, his lips neared hers and both of their eyes closed slowly. A rare case to an extent: for a butler like him to save a maid who was supposedly a lady and yet they acted as a simple man and woman when they're at their own world.

Supposedly to serve a mistress, he wished to serve a maid, instead.

It was a completely peculiar thing.

The reason he could think of was his inner feelings and the same goes for her…only to be sealed with a passionate kiss.

Breaking from the kiss, she muttered averting her gaze somewhere else, "You saved me again."

He only laughed and hugged her.

_Well, you're the one who saved me first._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello! Happy White Day everybody! I managed to write three stories for the White Day giveaway in IR FC BA so I hope hope you'll have fun reading these! ^_^

* * *

_~White Rabbit~_

The road I was walking on was plain.

Dull.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

It was already sunset as I headed towards home. As I passed by the riverbank, the wind began to blow harder. It didn't bother me much. The water was calm at its best. It was sparkling under the sun's rays. The wind began to strike me and it brought dust to my eyes. I winced softly in pain at the sensation and rubbed hardly as I can.

Subsequently, I spotted rabbit.

A purely white, rabbit.

_Huh, how did a rabbit get there?_

I slide down and instantly scooped the fluffy animal under my arms. She seems to be alone. She simply stayed under his grasp, unafraid. She was cute, most of all. I wasn't into this, but I couldn't help it.

An image of a petite woman flashed in my mind.

My amber eyes widened.

Why would I think about...

...

Rukia?

She didn't return. Not even once. In Karakura. It'll be 17 months soon.

My brows furrowed unknowingly. My mouth formed a thin line. I only stood and took the soft creature with me home.

At my room, I pulled an empty box under my bed and set it up in such a way that she would rest comfortably by placing a thick cloth. Also, I took some carrots at the kitchen and feed them to her. Yes, I didn't tell them because they'll think I'm weird.

And for some reason, I want to take care of it myself.

I guess it would take my time to distract myself from thinking about…

Ru…

_someone else_.

I woke up unknowingly at this time.

I squinted at the clock. It's almost midnight.

However, I'm surprised that I slept quite early and without knowing. I was just watching the rabbit eating her carrots with enthusiasm. I looked at the bedside table and instantly switched on the light to see that she wasn't there anymore.

_Where had she gone to?_

I looked at every inch of my room and nothing.

_Rabbits don't just escape so easily!_

Cold wind rushed through one side of my face and body. I noticed that the window was open. I could've sworn I closed it beforehand. Then right before my eyes, I saw a swallowtail butterfly. I paused for a second.

No, impossible.

It must be a regular butterfly.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

Instead of smiling, I only gazed outside pensively, facing the full moon, scratching my head I whispered, "I was supposed to give the white rabbit to you because you love those cute beings. Happy White Day, Rukia."

* * *

(**A/N:** Warning guys. It's kinda smut but not much :p)

_~Blue Balls~_

"Here." was one word Ichigo only said to Rukia who was beside him sitting on his bed.

Yeah, he shouldn't allow her but what can he do?

She was stubborn enough not to get up. Not like he minded it.

After all, it's one of the initiatives of his plan for her on White Day, besides the pretzel sticks he had given her.

"Thanks." She said simply and enjoyed the chocolate goodness located at the super thin bread sticks. She haven't eaten this kind of snack but knowing that it was delicious, savored every piece. She was about to grab the last one but to her surprise, Ichigo got it first. "Hey, give it back!" she yelled. Too late, she thought in cringe when half of the chocolate stick was already in his mouth.

"You gave it to me so I should eat everything!"

"Eh? But I want the last tone!" he replied, being selfish.

She was trying to break the biscuit so that she can eat some of it, "What's the difference? They're all the same!"

"Really, how? Would you like some?" he said, munching the stick slowly.

Rukia only smirked for reasons he doesn't know. "Okay then."

Without further ado, she bit the end of the biscuit stick and ate it until their lips were almost a centimeter or less apart. Ichigo can hear her steady breathing. She was calm but also enjoying every moment of it.

Ichigo didn't take long to hold his restraints, as he kissed her hard and fast. Both of their tongues danced under the chocolate flavor left by the said snack. One of his hands slowly tangled her hair while the other pulled her petite form close to his body. Rukia moved her hands from his ginger hair, to his muscular arms and to his chest.

She can feel his heartbeat thumping so hard.

Moans escaped from her as she felt his hands sliding down to her breasts. Ichigo was happy that she isn't backing down; he was a bit afraid that she wouldn't let him but he guessed –judging from her body actions– that she wanted him badly as well.

Feeling her soft mounds, he couldn't help himself but to make her his already.

His hands continued to travel down and as he continued to breathe at the crook of her neck from her flat stomach to the one his hands and mouth were craving the most.

Meanwhile, Rukia made another exploration by practically doing the same thing. However, just before she did, she whispered something he can't surmise and then…

he blacked out.

**Later: **

He opened his eyes.

He fell asleep.

What was that just now?

Did she do something?

One thing's for sure either way.

No more playing games.

_I'll make sure you'll be mine next time._

* * *

_~Blue Rose~_

"When you are given a blue rose, I think it surpasses the meaning of white and the red rose because it's common; you'll be a very lucky girl if you ever receive one!"

Rukia stared and listen to the conversation in awe. She actually haven't seen a blue rose before, not even in the garden at the Kuchiki house. Realizing everything, it must be truly wonderful to have a blue rose on your hands – even if the sender gives it with a meaning or not. Interesting, indeed.

Ichigo just finished reading a comic book when he noticed Rukia looking at a picture oh so happily. "What are you looking at?"

"Ah, this? Take a look."

As his eyes focused on the said photo, he wondered why she was interested this, "Blue rose?"

"Beautiful isn't it? Do you know where I can find them?"She asked happily, wanting to know the location badly.

"What? That's impossible! They don't exist!"

Her eyes revealed shock and her mouth was gaping, "B-blue R-rose don't… exist…huh."

Ichigo turned himself around, not really withstanding her expression like that, "They don't exist here because of the limitations of the nature."

"Hm, I see. If that's the case then Soul Society won't be able to produce such a thing won't they?"

"Yeah, guess so. Tell me, why would you want them? And what would you do after you have received one?"

"I don't know, just keep it as a remembrance I think. It's rare to see this one type of thing that when you have it, it's already enough and there's nothing you can ask for. That can also be equivalent to…happiness."

She had that content and longing expression on her face at the moment she said it. It made him feel the same thing as well for some reason.

"Oh well, at least I know now. Oh yeah, Ichigo, I'll be departing this afternoon."

"Really, that's fast. What's the call this time?"

"Nii-sama wants me to return. Nothing much adds up to it." He gazed back to his work and nodded.

After a few minutes, he stood, "I'm going outside. I'll see you when you return to Soul Society later."

She was about to react but he was gone.

**Sunset:**

Rukia was about to leave, growing tired of waiting for Ichigo, when he managed to catch up. He was panting hard so she checked on him, "You okay? You seem exhausted."

"Of course I am, idiot! You were about to leave!" She wanted to retort his insult but shrugged it off, "Okay, I'm still here. What is it?"

"Here."

"Uh, what's this?"

"Isn't it obvious? A blue rose!"

"But you said –"

"Yeah, they don't. Fortunately, there are ways to actually have one. You seem down so I got it for you. That's it, nothing more. You got that idiot?"

She elbowed him, "I know that. I don't get why the girls talk about a woman being lucky once she receives this. Oh well, thanks for clearing that up. It really is beautiful. Thank you." She smiled as she brought the rose to her nose to smell its loving fragrance and admiring its beauty.

A hell butterfly came to fetch her, "See you, Ichigo."

Ichigo was about to muster something but the gates had closed. He kicked the air and smiled to himself hiding his eyes from the world "There's a meaning of course."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **It has been too long that I didn't write. Real life is preventing me to do so…and so does lack of inspiration and laziness…and a new fandom **laughs**

This is for a Halloween giveaway in IR FC at BA, please enjoy!

Well, reviews are deeply appreciated.

* * *

**Noirceur**

Kurosaki Ichigo wants vengeance for his family.

They died as they were attacked by witches when he was away for duty. He lost his sanity almost completely as he saw the house ruins with their bodies lying coldly on the ground, if it wasn't for a warm embrace by the high priestess of the palace where they reside, Kuchiki Rukia. She wasn't shedding tears but he can feel her sadness for his loss. She had grown closer to his family, after all. He was simply staring but thanks to her, his rage grew low now than what it was beforehand. Unfortunately, the enemies had gone away and chances of finding them in the middle of the night will be useless.

He closed his hands in a tight fist and murmured, "I promise, I'll get stronger; I'll avenge all of you for sure."

As the priestess continued to pray for his loved ones in silence, he gazed up at the full moon, with the resolve to fulfill his promise as soon as possible.

* * *

_Few years have passed…_

Rukia had just finished praying inside the sacred room of the castle and walked outside to find Ichigo. He was still performing his duties as her personal guard and as the head of guarding and maintaining the solidity of the fortress' physical barriers – besides the spiritual barriers Rukia is providing – but she was worried about something else. Every night he would always go to the cemetery where his family's graves lie and then disappear. She presumes that he's looking for them.

However…

"Do you want to avenge your family?"

"Yes I do, Rukia. That's why I'm training hard." He said as he just finished his own training.

"Ichigo, you don't understand. Witches that killed your family are quite powerful, not only you need swordsmanship skills but also the choice of your weapon."

Ichigo was a bit perplexed. "Why?"

She sighed as she answered, "Mere swords won't work with witches in a high level."

His voice was hoarse as he pleads, "Then, tell me! Is there a way to gain such?"

The holy woman turned around and walked in an opposite direction, allowing him to follow her to the room of her late brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, the former priest of the palace. Ichigo was amazed at how wide the room was and almost nothing was inside except for several bookshelves, a table and a chair with some writing materials on it with a portrait of his wife and Rukia's sister, Hisana displaying beside them, "Why are we here? You said no outsider should go here."

"I trust you more than everyone. Ever since I met you, you changed something in me and my relationship with my family, especially nii-sama. Your family had been very kind to me and I'm truly grateful to that."

"Rukia…" He shook his head, "No, I should be saying those things, you idiot!"

She simply smiled and shrugged his usual insults and took something from an old stash in the center. She began to unfold the cloth, revealing a black sword with series of chains attached at the end of the hilt.

"This is one of nii-sama's treasures. Its color is caused by the black blood from a powerful goblin, which can defeat those creatures with ease. You can win against them but you will not go alone. I'm coming with you."

"Eh? You can't!"

"You may be my guard but I am not so weak that I can't go with you. Besides…they also killed my brother and my mentor a long time ago."

Unknowingly, Ichigo's feet approached Rukia's form. He kneeled beside her and hugged her tightly.

"Ichigo…"

"You're one stubborn priestess so I can't stop you but allow me to protect you still. I can't…afford to lose another one who has become precious in my life." His words are sincere, no doubt. She saved him many times and he was supposed to be doing that. She was his light. He may seriously lose it if she'll be gone in his life forever. He can't have that.

Steps were cautious as they walked through the woods. She fears that she may get lost but with him on the side, she's fine. "You seem to know your way around."

He was using a dagger to cut the thorny bushes that may harm him and the priestess, "Yeah, I always look around here and try to find their hideout."

"And you found it?"

He only smirked as he went ahead of her. If there'll be attacks, at least he'll be the first to strike upon. Rukia was wearing a light kimono, an outfit different from what she would always wear inside the castle grounds. She was holding a white sword, in contrast with his. He couldn't help but be amazed at her beauty and fierce atmosphere swarming around her. And at last, they have arrived. "It seems like a normal cottage but don't be fooled; they're all inside."

"Looks like it but you did a good job, the place isn't secured much as I would expect."

"I guess you could say this will be a "surprise attack"…" he said, giving a small proud smile.

She did the same in reply and hid under the bush for a look of her own.

Abruptly, a group of screaming witches with their brooms swooshed down, flicking their wands with black energy emerging from the tips. Just by looking at it, an immense aura of dark power can be felt.

Truly dangerous.

Rukia used her sword to gather a group of witches to lure them to the weapon's trap. A circle was formed around them, ground and sky, making everything, everyone in the vicinity be frozen and be broken into pieces.

Ichigo, on the other hand, continuously slashed and stabbed, one after another. After that, he took all his spiritual power into his blade and released it towards them in a more powerful form, the colors white and blue taking them all down.

Both of them were exhausted, but a sense of accomplishment is gained. Now all that's left is the one who stands before them all.

However, as they entered inside, it was empty.

"That witch is not here." Rukia announced with disappointment, a flat line forming her lips.

"Eh? What's going on?"

"I also don't know. Still, I need to seal this place so that it won't be occupied by them anymore; there's no more place to hide." Rukia closed her eyes and swiftly scattered pieces of parchments with prayers written on it. She began to do her silent incantations next.

Ichigo can feel something else is going on. What are they planning exactly? He doesn't know. For now, sealing this place would be better since it would be impossible for them to hide. They can disguise as humans but he can sense it well. Just as Rukia said, they can defeat them in entirety from now on.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Two days have passed by peacefully. Rukia continues to perform her duties as the priestess and Ichigo guards her as always. It's all ordinary.

Too ordinary.

He approached her as she got out of the consecrated room, "Rukia…"

She knew what he was going to say, "Ah, I can feel it too. Great danger is heading onto us. I suppose this should've been surprising. The one behind it all must be saving it all for this."

"You're right."

"Ichigo, order everyone to evacuate as possible. I think the prayers to maintain barrier within the castle are not enough to hold them off," Rukia said, her confidence losing.

"What are you saying? You are strong! I believe in you, everyone believes in you!" he replied in determination and faith.

She stared at him in awe murmuring his name. His encouraging speech somewhat flows through her body; his confidence also serves as her strength. This guy is certainly something. He wasn't just a guard…

He was a special person.

Someone who holds a special place in her heart.

Rukia avoided his gaze, "Fine. But tell them to be in a secure and safe place. We must reduce the casualties, if possible."

Ichigo nodded and ran off to give the warning. She started at the horizon: it was previously forming the colours of orange and a bit of purple, it was a rare sight. Unfortunately, a blanket of darkness is beginning to cover the said scene. She went back inside the sacred room and prayed. White aura emanates from her, making the barriers surrounding the castle grounds secure from their incoming dreadful attacks. With much focus on the will to protect everybody, she didn't notice a crawling creature behind her.

* * *

In the middle of getting the people to their respective homes, his heart almost stopped for a second. Something's wrong.

Frightful.

It's the same sensation he felt when his family were killed. Only, it felt heavier.

_Could it be…?_

"Rukia!"

He rushed back to her location as fast as possible. Too many people getting in the way but it doesn't matter. His feet would always lead to her form…smiling to him that has become an exceptional sight to everyone…her sapphire eyes cooling his heated amber eyes.

As he slides the door to the blessed prayer room, his mouth gaped. His legs shook and won't even take another step just after seeing her before his eyes.

Her eyes are filled with blackness. The usual shine is lost. She is different…

_She's not Rukia._

"Finally, I've taken hold of the priestess, the dark forces have won over this castle!" she spoke, her voice now with a high-pitched, creepy one, sending chills to his spine.

"Get out of Rukia's body!" he went near her and grabbed her shoulder gently, "Rukia, it's me Ichigo! Fight the witch within you!"

A spurt of blood dropped on the floor.

The witch slashed Ichigo using Rukia's sword but he managed to dodge it not letting it continue to a serious injury. Though a deep cut was unavoidable.

"To think that you have a soft spot for this woman makes you weak! Now that have control, I can summon all my minions to destroy the whole palace without the barrier stopping us!"

A purple black energy emerged from the priestess' body, a signal for commencement of assail. All kinds have entered with ease, starting to attack the people outside and the other sentinels trying to protect them.

Ichigo needed to save the palace.

Save Rukia.

This is not only a matter of vengeance anymore. He can't let everyone…especially her to be gone from his life. He needed her…seeing her like this is breaking his heart and the worst part is that she is now the foremost enemy.

"Are you the one behind this?" he asked.

"Why yes. I planned to disappear from our territory to sneak inside and hide near at where the priestess lies. It looks like that she has decreased her concentration and focused on you instead. What a fool she is."

"Shut up! You are the fool!"

As he tried to hit his sword into her, he would hesitate causing him to be counter-attacked by the witch. "I would say otherwise, boy. You really care about her, don't you? She'll never return!"

She attacked him robustly and aggressively, aiming to kill whilst Ichigo isn't fighting back at all. He would step back and take her attacks, he can't lay a finger.

Even if he's wounded…even if he's bleeding…

He just can't.

"Give up. Soon enough, we would conquer the whole palace. All of the humans here will be killed, including you…and her."

"Damn it." he was shaking in confusion. How would be able to defeat the enemy when the one he cares might be killed as well?

Out of the blue, a certain memory appeared in his mind.

_Before their sneak attack in the forest, Rukia was wiping his katana when she told him, "Ichigo, if something happens to me, I want you to save yourself."_

_Her words panicked him, "What was that all of a sudden?"_

_She chuckled lightly but turned serious, "Nothing, it's just that…I don't want you risking your life for me. I've already put a lot of burden on you."_

_No, you didn't! You..._

Ichigo opened his eyes and he positioned himself ready. He knew who she was in his life. "Rukia…changed my world…there's no way…I'll lose her now. She valued my life over hers…that's why I promise to protect her with all my life!"

A sudden surge of power came out from the hilt to his blade; he has made a resolution.

"Kill! Kill Kurosaki Ichigo! Kill Kuchiki Rukia! Kill everyone!"

The witch ran from her spot to carry out her one goal. Ichigo did the same with the intention to kill the witch…

He just knows that Rukia is still there. He just needed to call her name…

Then, in one stab, Ichigo had done it, faster than the witch.

"Rukia."

He would have to apologize for the fatal wound he had caused in her chest or suffer the consequences if he fails to save her. Subsequently, a bright light grew bigger surrounding them and the whole palace. The said light destroyed the demons in a flash and the barrier began to build back. There were damages and other casualties as a result; nevertheless, the orange-haired warrior didn't care much at the moment. What was important is the woman in his arms. His sword laid limply at the side with blood on it. The witch has lost the power to control and even tried to escape but it was too late and as it got out of the priestess' body, it burned into crisp.

The great light began to decrease its size and this healed Rukia's supposed cause of death. Later, she opened her eyes slowly. The orbs' gleam is back.

"Ichigo."

He soothed her hair and smiled at her, with tears almost coming out of his eyes, his brows didn't furrow as much, saying one word that emphasized his numerous feelings to her.

"Yo."


	13. Tempo

**A/N: **HisashiBLEACH! XD How's everyone? RL is keeping me busy but I'm glad to be able to complete a 7-day challenge (IR FC of BA) for Rukia's birthday that had just ended 2 days ago (here in my country anyway)~ I thought that I'll share it here. I'll be posting more fics since there'll be a giveaway again so look forward to it! :)) Enjoy reading my drabbles for _**Challenge: 7 days for a birthday (^_^)\/**_

* * *

_**Day 1: Chappy**_

Ichigo was walking down the inner skirts of Karakura town when he stopped by a party supplies shop. The window displays various necessities for birthday parties – these simple things that would make any child happy as they celebrate their birth in this world. It wasn't that big but it surely brings a lot of happiness as he would observe with the kids as they passed by him. How does he know? He had worked here once (before he worked for Ikumi–san). Like the other jobs he got, he would slowly slack off.

Or did he forget about them? He wasn't sure.

However, this was rather a unique scenario. As he arrived by a riverbank, he sat down and reminisced.

_Flashback_

This sucks.

I never thought that this could be my job here. I only helped the old guy bring his stuff back to his shop and then suddenly told me to, "Become a mascot if you please?" Anyway, he was kind and it seems that I can't have escape as an option.

In fairness, the wage was satisfying that it got me through school fees for a few weeks without Ojii-san's help. Nonetheless, I can't let my classmates – not even Chad or Tatsuki – to know that I'm here. It would be definitely embarrassing. Only I and the old man should be the only ones who know that I am inside a bunny costume, distributing free balloons and practically persuading families to visit the said shop by my movements.

Time passed and everything went normal. But after meeting her, I lost it.

A couple of kids played with me, on Friday afternoon after my balloon distribution. It was tiring as hell but it gave me a feeling of relief to see their smiling faces. At least, they won't be scared of my face, Rukia says I'm scaring them off because of my trademark scowl…

_Rukia._

_. . ._

I stopped for a moment then resumed.

As they waved goodbye and went with their parents, there was one girl who swiftly hugged from behind. I could feel that she was excited to see me. Er, the bunny.

"A bunny, so cute!" she exclaimed.

Her mother settled her down for a bit, "Now now sweetie, Mr. Bunny is busy."

Ichigo, inside his costume, separated gently from the little girl and took a lollipop from the shop, giving it to her. She accepted it joyfully, "Thank you chappy!"

I stopped – for the second time.

_What did she say?_I placed my hands near my floppy ears asking her to repeat that last word or so.

"Chappy, your name is Chappy!"

I tilted my head in confusion. Is Chappy a popular name for rabbits today? That isn't right. The only person who would always say it is…

As the lassie noticed the bunny's actions, she clarified while giggling, "She mentioned to me that my stuff bunny at home looks like Chappy!"

It hurts.

_._

.

.

I then asked to quit the job as the moon and the first star appears in the sky.

* * *

_**Day 2: Cooking**_

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo!"

He met with a smack in the head. "Ow, that hurts! What do you want!"

"Look, I found the complete ingredients for rice curry!" Rukia replied in glee, not caring about Ichigo's slight annoyance at what she just did.

"That's great. You're going to buy the ingredients now?" he said in disinterest but there was a stirring feeling inside him that he can't pinpoint.

_Anticipation? Nah, it can't be._

Rukia was coming down from Ichigo's closet, "Yes, is there something you would like me to buy?"

"Nothing, just get home fast. "

She only shrugged and went out.

_Moments later:_

She was happily skipping out from the grocery store with a bag of the rice curry's ingredients when an unusual reiatsu appeared from the south.

_It's a hollow! _

She first kept the grocery bag to a safe place before killing the monstrous enemy. Looks like she would be getting home late tonight.

_Where is she? It's already 7 in the evening. Dad's going to kill him for letting Rukia off somewhere._

Not that it means something.

"Onii-chan, where's Rukia-chan? Dad will be coming home soon."

"I know. She said that she'll buy some ingredients for the rice curry." He replied, scowling deeper.

Karin simply watched in curiosity for whatever his brother is thinking or amusement onto how worried he is.

_Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it." He said, getting from his seat, pacing fast to get the doorknob and meet the female shinigami. "Where have you been, Rukia?"

"Ah, that. I exterminated some hollows before and while I'm on my way. They were quite many today."

"And you didn't tell me? I would've helped you!"

"I know but I can handle those weaklings myself. You need to heal yourself from your previous battle."

That was true. There was a powerful group of Menos Grande and Gillian that attacked the town but if it wasn't for him, they would be a goner. Unfortunately, he has used too much of his reiatsu that he wasn't in his best condition afterwards.

"But –"

Rukia raised her voice, "yeah yeah , stop your babbling and go back to the kitchen, it's dinner. I happen to meet Kurosaki-san a few minutes ago but I hid from him."

Ichigo's temper was rising but as he caught a sniff of something spicy yet delicious, he calmed himself down and queried after swallowing, "What's that... smell?"

"So you've noticed it, huh? Alright, here." She said in defeat, passing him a heavy paper bag with a Tupperware inside containing that mouth-watering smell. "I made it in Urahara shop before coming home. I kinda don't want distractions."

Ichigo was silent. His mind was too occupied at how tasty the rice curry would be as this is different from the one she made before in Soul Society.

The only word he got was, "Okay."

The Kurosaki family finished Rukia's very own rice curry. Everyone was delighted and was satisfied at how full they all are. Isshin showed his sincere gratitude by the usual tight hug which would piss Ichigo resulting to a battle of brawns. Yuzu requested her to make one again next time and teach her. Lastly, Karin's hilarity prolonged all throughout; after all, he could see how happy his brother was for tonight's dinner.

It was simply scrumptious.

No doubt that Ichigo would anticipate different kinds of foods she will cook in the future.

* * *

_**Day 3: Nii-sama**_

It was unexpected for me to have such visitor today. I wonder what's his purpose of coming here is. He should take care of the things in the real world instead of coming into Soul Society.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what brings you here today?"

Ichigo was hesitant but casually replied, finally looking at my eyes, "I'm here to use the _oumon kuchiki souchushou _you gave me before."

This boy has truly no manners even in asking permission. "Why?"

He scratched his head, looking at the floor, "I don't think you need to know Byakuya. I'm just asking if I can use it now."

An annoying brat. "Very well, go ahead."

He smiled, "Thanks. Well, see ya."

As Ichigo went out, I sighed and thought for a while. It's not that I wouldn't allow it but what if he abuses it? I better ask one of his assistants to give him purchase records of this shinigami. Then based on those, I can decide whatever punishment he has to bare. As a Kuchiki head, abuse of power shall not be tolerated in this house.

That night, I had dinner with Rukia. I actually enjoyed it more. Rukia was gleefully talking about the things she had done today. But that doesn't erase the fact that she was too happy. She noticed me somehow while my thought was pondering over something else.

"Nii-sama, is something wrong? You haven't talked much. "

"It's okay Rukia. Do continue while you eat." She beamed and continued to talk enthusiastically. I can see it in her eyes. Of course, the reason is something she won't say in front of me I suppose.

Later, I went to check on her room only to see her sleeping soundly; her smile is quite evident. Beside her was a huge body pillow with rabbit prints. On her desk, there was a bunny-themed lamp alongside a stack of papers.

_Did she buy these?_

When I closed the door, I heard her murmur, "Thank you."

Subsequently, I met one of the assistants giving the purchase records I requested. Reading the contents, I felt a bit peaceful. Looks like that brat isn't much of a "brat" when it comes to my sister.

* * *

_**Day 4: Sodeno Shirayuki**_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, right?"

Ichigo turned around when he saw the familiar woman just a few months ago. A woman with snowy-like hair wearing a white kimono. The one he first fought when the zanpakutous materialized due to Muramasa's control. He brought out zangetsu in front of her to prepare for yet another upcoming fight. "Are you here to kill Rukia again?"

She was taken aback but she understood so she bowed, "I see. I am not here to take Rukia or kill her whatsoever."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't believe you. I said it before and I'll say it again, you can't have Rukia!"

She only smiled tenderly, soft eyes emanating warmth in contrast to the cold exterior she wears and the same power she held. "You truly care about Rukia-sama, I am relieved that she had met you."

He weakened his grip on zangetsu's hilt and positioned himself back to a simple stance, "I guess it's _really_you… _Sode no Shirayuki_-san. What brings you here though? Wouldn't Rukia look for you?"

"Don't worry, she won't know as I didn't tell her. I only materialized in the real world for I haven't given my sincerest apologies from before."

He replied happily, "There's really no need. If there's one person you should say sorry to, it's Rukia. But I guess she'll probably say the same thing. As long as you watched over her, I'm okay." He concluded, scratching his head.

As the cold beauty stared at the substitute shinigami's unwavering gaze, she smiled again, deeply moved, "You and Rukia-sama are different yet so alike. I am beginning to understand now…"

"What is?"

"It's nothing Kurosaki-sama. I promise to protect Rukia-sama with the best of my ability."

A smug expression is worn on his face. "I know. After all... you _are_her zanpakutou."

Afterwards, he gave a thumbs-up to her, "And I'll be helping you with that _mission_".

Satisfied, she disappeared with few snowflakes as mere traces.

* * *

_**Day 5: Memories**_

It's been a while since Rukia went back to Inuzuri in Rukongai. It was the same as ever; the foul smell, gamblers all around and others doing whatever they can to survive in this terrible place. It's not that she's fazed by it, no; she was used to it all. Passing by the 78th district in less than an hour, she had finally arrived on the hill where her friends lay.

As she just finished praying, she felt a strong reiatsu- she had encounter this power before.

Then, it appeared.

Her eyes were wide open in disbelief as he saw a shinigami possessed by a peculiar hollow with a scythe-like tail. It was like that scene before only she's quite relieved that she's alone as no one can get hurt by this monster. "So there's another one like this, huh?"

The hollow swirled around the host's neck and used its power to communicate, "Surprised? The one you fought before was too weak for your own good. This time, I'll make sure your power will be mine."

Rukia unsheathed her katana and released her zanapkutou, "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

She met the enemy's incoming attack at once and felt his strength. The shinigami this hollow had feed on is fairly tough and she may have a hard time fighting him because of his body built and height as well. Getting caught up with her own thoughts, the hollow quickly landed and punched her stomach. The suspect made her fly a few meters away from her original position.

She was bleeding now and she can feel her injury inside and out.

This is bad; if this keeps up; she will be taken over and worse, destroys her memories.

Yes.

To her, her memories getting destroyed is far worse than getting killed.

Memories of her friends, her family, her group squad and captain and her memories upon meeting him.

She gasped for air as the hollow lifted her up by grabbing her neck and laughed, "Now then," Rukia tries to stab him with her zanpakuto but he broke its blade by merely using his hands, "to make this less painful, I'll erase everything about you first!"

Memories of what happened at that time flashed through her mind.  
Homura and Shizuku, his friends in Rukongai, Renji, Nii-sama, Ichigo.

"Do you… r-really…t-think…I'll let you take them away from me?"

"Huh?"

"I… won't let it happen."

_Dumbass! Memories aren't everything!_

That is true, she knew that she knows him. She tries hard to remember but only brings her pain. Thinking about it now, he must've suffered more pain than her.

_Hey, if death really isn't the end, then that may not have been the very first time we met. Maybe we've been linked together for a lot longer. I can't say for sure, but I think that once a bond is formed, it never disappears. So even if we forget everything, we'll be joined together again someday._

These words served as hope for her in meeting thew twins someday. As for him, she also believes that no matter what, their bond would always connect her and Ichigo no matter what happens. Still, even if Ichigo did say that, she can't let him go through it _again_. Memories are precious and can also link them together besides their unbreakable bond.

"**Not again.**"

White reiatsu stemmed from her. The blade that was about to swing down on her, stopped and froze. She pointed her broken blade to the hollow, giving her all might to defeat him. This time, she will be the one erasing his existence in this world.

"San no mai, Shirafune."

* * *

_**Day 6: Vice Captain duty**_

I lay down in my futon and simply stared at the ceiling. Today was tiring. Vice-captain duties required a lot of work especially if your captain is sicker than before. Not that I complain about it; this seat has been vacant ever since Kaien-dono died. And also, I was willing to serve the squad under his command more than ever.

However this morning, Matsumoto-san proposed during the meeting of shinigami women's association to have some relaxation by means of roller skating. Of course, I was curious as to what it was so I joined in.

When we arrive to the destination, it brought me nostalgia. The scene was just like _that time_. The large rink, the crowd gliding around and their relishing faces. The only one missing is…

"Oi, Kuchiki-san! Over here!" Rangiku yelled at my direction – didn't realize they were already in the roller rink.

I shouted back at them. "Yes, I'll be right there!"

I quickly put on the shoes and headed into the rink. It was awkward to begin with but I got the hang of it. It wasn't really different from ice-skating; I supposed that the difference was that small wheels are attached at the heel instead of the metal bar and it's not a frozen body of water.

It's thanks to _him_that it now feels easy.

I taught Hinamori-san and played with yachiru whilst buying some cotton candy at the side. They were surprised at how good I am but I stayed silent on how did I become good at skating. Watching everyone make me think how amusing that they can bring some things from the human world to Soul Society.

But despite all that, I can't help but miss _him_.

The moment when they went together with their friends in the skating rink, the way _he_ assisted her as she tries to gain balance on the ice rink, _his_ concern and _his_smile.

What made it more sentimental is the sound of fireworks booming in the night sky later on. I didn't even realize it was now evening.

Everyone had fun.

I had fun.

So much fun that a few tears came out of my eyes.

"Kuchiki-san, are you crying?"

Ah, nanao-san noticed. I wiped them away and beamed at her, "It's nothing. I'm probably tired. I really had fun today though."

She fixed her glasses and stared back at the sky, "Rangiku-san's proposal is successful. We should do this again next time."

I only nodded and continued to watch the colorful scenery up.

It was indeed tiring, right? And it's not even in physical. No matter how I become busy at completing every vice-captain duty, I miss _you_.

I miss _you_more than any other day.

I closed my eyes and my last thoughts brought me to sleep: _I wish to see you soon… _

_Ichigo._

* * *

_**Day 7: Ichigo**_

Ichigo went to Soul Society to make a request to the captain commander. Meanwhile, Rukia was roaming inside Ichigo's room. She had entered secretly and simply looked around. It's been a while since she saw this place; a lot of things have change this past 17 months. I wonder if I can still sleep in the closet, she thought. Opening the door, she spotted a white envelope with her name written on it. It was a bit dusty so she presumed that it was placed here a few months ago. Curious to what the letter contains, she opened it and started to read.

_January 14_

_Rukia, _

_ Yo._

_ Hmm, what should I write today? I have no idea. It's getting awkward writing a letter to you. Normally, I could just knock on the closet and talk to you. Anyway, I'm writing this because…well…it's your special day. I wonder how you are now. I'm doing fine. The old man is bothersome as ever, Yuzu and Karin are doing well with their studies and everyone is having their part-time jobs in preparation for college. I'm sure you know well what I'm talking about; you've been reading about them when you were here the same goes for mew ad well. But I can't have a permanent one lately. Well, never mind that._

_ I'm going out to buy some cake and eat it there. They'll get suspicious if I brought one here. It will be your favorite, black forest. Still, you love them all nevertheless. Even that strawberry one you always tease me of. I'll eat them all since you won't be there to eat them all at one two bites. I was supposed to buy you some chappy accessories but maybe some other time; you can pick whatever you want by then. Afterwards, I can finally greet you._

_ Why didn't you visit, you idiot?_

_I feel bad that you're not here. I would've liked it if I were to greet you personally. As I thought, everything's different without you around. _

_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKIA. I WISH YOU WERE HERE._

_Ichigo_

Rukia folded the paper carefully, put it back inside the envelope, placed it back to where she found it, closed the closet and left his room. Her eyes were hidden from the world as she sprinted away.

_Do you think this wasn't painful for me? It was, Ichigo. _

She was glad that Ichigo thought about her birthday when she's not there for reasons. She'll definitely tell her explanations as to why she isn't around. And of course, she'll thank him for remembering her birthday.


End file.
